Beautiful Mistake
by SVUobsessor
Summary: Elliot and Olivia make a beautiful mistake. Figure out what happened by reading! Chapter 14 is up! Does the baby come yet?
1. The Mistake

Author's Note: I know it's been a long time. I have had the worst writer's block. My sincere apologies! Hope you enjoy!!!

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

Beautiful Mistake

Chapter 1

The Mistake

Olivia was sitting at her desk doing paperwork. She sat about a half a foot from the edge of the desk on account of the fact that she was nine-months pregnant. She glanced up to Elliot and caught his eye. She smiled, and had to overcome the extreme urge to grab his hand over the desks. She stood up to go file one of her reports. She was unsteady getting up and Elliot stood up and rushed by her side.

"You okay?" He asked

She nodded putting her hand on the small of her back to support herself. "Just pregnant," she stated, "Go back to work…I'm fine."

She headed for the file room waddling all the way. When she got there she put the file in the correct cabinet. She suddenly felt pain, and she grabbed the cabinet for stability. Then she felt water gush from between her legs.

She cried out in pain as another surge of pain rippled through her. "Elliot!" She screamed.

In less than a minute Cragen rushed into the room followed closely by Elliot. Elliot took the hand that wasn't gripping the filing cabinet to secure her balance.

"My water broke." Olivia said taking deep breaths to calm herself.

Elliot ran his hand along the side of her face, partially to calm her and partially to move her hair out of her face. Olivia moved her hand from the filing cabinet to her stomach and started moving towards the door.

By the time she got to the entrance of the squad room she was relieved to see that Munch had went to retrieve a wheelchair. She protested anyways saying she could walk but the three men assured her that she wasn't getting out of the police station unless she was in a wheelchair, so she sat down.

- - - - -

**Nine Months Earlier**

Olivia was spinning a pen slowly in circles in one hand. Elliot was tapping away on the other side of the desk with his pen. They were both bored out of their minds trying to divert themselves from the files in front of them if only for a moment. Elliot's stare ended up, like usual on Olivia's concentrating face. She was reading away, but soon felt his gaze and looked up.

They stared at each other for a moment in question. Olivia finally asked, "What?!"

He smiled with a small chuckle. "I was just thinking about something."

"And it is overly necessary for you to stare at me while doing it?" Olivia asked

He laughed, "Sorry, I spaced out."

She finally cracked a smile on that beautiful face of hers. "So what are you thinking about?"

"My high school reunion," Elliot said with a roll of his eyes.

"You going?" Olivia asked

"Eh…I don't want to go alone." He admitted

Olivia raised her eyebrow. "Since when do you care what others think?"

"Since Kathy and I split up and I haven't dated anyone since." He stated.

Olivia shrugged, "Well you should go either way. I'm sure you'll have a good time."

"Only if you come…" Elliot said the words slightly wishing he could take them back after he had already said them.

Olivia again furrowed her brow, "Don't you realize what everyone is going think?"

"What? You can't be my fake girlfriend for a night?" He joked.

"You know I'd love to Elliot, but what if IAB finds out."

"Olivia what are the odds?" Elliot asked

She shrugged. "Alright, but you're crazy if you think I'm gonna kiss you."

"I haven't crossed over the line of insanity yet." Elliot stated.

Olivia smiled.

"So 8:00 Saturday Night?" He asked

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Olivia joked standing up to greet a potential victim.

- - - - -

Olivia ran through her apartment gathering things she need to go on her "date". She went to the laundry room to get her the silk scarf, which she had thrown in the dryer to get all the wrinkles out. She was extremely thankful that she had a steam dryer. Then she ran into the bathroom getting her purse and throwing make-up and other necessities in it.

She heard the knock at her door just as she was putting on some lip stick. She rushed the door and took a deep breath to stifle her heavy breathing. She opened the door gracefully and smiled.

Elliot looked her up and down. She was absolutely gorgeous in a black strapless that showed off her cleavage. Elliot had never seen a sexier side of her and was surprised she would wear something like this for him.

"You look beautiful." He stated, and then added, "Actually that would be an understatement."

Olivia smiled, "Thank you."

"Are you ready?" Elliot asked.

She nodded and stepped out of the apartment, getting goose bumps as she passed Elliot.

- - - - - -

Olivia and Elliot walked through the threshold of balloons that was in the entrance of a high school gymnasium. Elliot had his hand on the small of her back, gently guiding her. Olivia immediately took in the scene. There were balloons everywhere in black, white, and red.

"Oh my god!" Olivia heard in the distance, and she thought she recognized the voice.

When a black haired woman stepped out of the crowd, Olivia knew she recognized the voice.

"Kacy?" Olivia asked quietly to herself.

"You know Kacy?" Elliot asked quietly as the woman was very close to hearing distance.

The woman walked very gracefully in a red flowing dress to stand in front of them. She had a bright smile on her face, and red lipstick to match the dress.

"Yes," Olivia said glancing at Elliot with a questioning look.

"Olivia!" Kacy said approaching Olivia and pulling her into a hug.

"Kacy, what are you doing here?" Olivia asked very shocked.

"I went to High School here." Kacy stated smoothing out her little black dress, "Well for my senior year at least. Are you guys together?"

She gestured with her finger back and forth between Elliot and Olivia. She was speaking so quickly that her sentences were almost running together. Olivia looked at Elliot, "I guess we're busted." Olivia said with a sigh.

"Co-workers," Elliot told Kacy.

"Yeah…sure." Kacy said, "I see that twinkle in your eyes Liv."

Olivia's face flashed a bright red in a matter of seconds. Elliot glanced over as she looked away, making sure to give Kacy a small glare.

"She called you Liv." Elliot noted, "Only I call you Liv."

"A lot of people call me Liv El." Olivia stated

"See you guys are practically a married couple." Kacy stated with a giggle.

"Oh Kacy please!" Olivia said with a slightly stern voice.

"How do you two know each other?" Elliot asked because the question was driving him crazy.

"We were friends for four years in Junior High and High School," Olivia informed Elliot.

"Wow you had friends in High School?" Elliot asked obviously joking.

Olivia punched Elliot in the shoulder. Kacy laughed while pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"So what have you been up to Kace?" Olivia asked really wanting to know what shenanigans Kacy was getting into these days. Olivia vividly remembered all the good times the girls had together.

"Well I got myself a fiancée…and just been working and getting my masters besides that."

Olivia smiled, "Where do you work?"

"It's called Design Tech, I make websites." She said with a stunning smile that showed off her pearly whites.

"Impressive," Olivia stated, "Get into any trouble lately?"

"Always, so…where do you two work?"

"The 1-6 precinct, sex crimes." Olivia said

Kacy nodded all too understanding. Elliot immediately knew that Kacy was aware of the fact that Olivia's mom was raped. "So you're living' the dream?" Kacy said sarcastically.

Olivia laughed, "I wouldn't call it that…but yeah…it was my dream."

"Elliot! Kacy!" there was a big booming voice from behind the group.

Olivia took in a side glance of the owner of the voice. She could tell he was muscular because he towered over her and was twice as wide.

"Bobby!" Elliot said giving the huge man a "manly" hug.

"God I haven't seen you in years!" Bobby's definitely matched his figure, "How the hell are you?"  
"I'm great."

"Who's this pretty lady?" Bobby asked looking down at Olivia with a seductive smile.

"This is Olivia Benson. She's my co-worker." Elliot stated trying to make Olivia feel comfortable. Olivia was actually wishing he hadn't said that. She had been hoping they could act like a couple all night.

"Banging your co-worker? I'm so proud!" Bobby said.

"Jeez Bobby you haven't changed one bit. Behave!" Elliot chided.

Kacy took Olivia's arm and whisked her away from the two men. Olivia already felt like she was back in high school. She found herself reminiscing about all the times Kacy had whisked her off somewhere in the past.

"So…are you two fuck buddies or what?" Kacy asked suddenly.

"Kacy!" Olivia objected looking around making sure that nobody heard that, but it was too late because everyone already had, "He's my best friend."

"And your fuck buddie correct?" Kacy pried for the information.

"Incorrect." Olivia stated

"You will be by the end of the night," Kacy mumbled under her breath.

* * *

Please review. It's what keeps more chapters coming.


	2. AfterParty

author's note: ok...I think it's only fair that I give you a warning. I sort of made Liv and El out of character....but I had to because of the situation...so please don't put that in your reviews...believe me i know! thanks for reading!

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

Beautiful Mistake

Chapter 2

After-Party

Kacy Gallo waited quite impatiently for a slow song to come on. When it did finally come on though, it was perfect. The song was "Fall for You," by Secondhand Serenade. Kacy ran over to the couple and hurriedly threatened to crash the reunion if they didn't get out there and dance. Olivia knew Kacy too well not to take her seriously. Last time she didn't take her seriously, Olivia ended up with a high school prom power outage. Olivia rolled her eyes and dragged Elliot out of the group to the dance floor.

Kacy then walked over to where the drinks were being handed out. She grabbed three and placed them on a near by round table that wasn't occupied. She got out her purse and started rummaging through it. She found what she was looking for, her strong alcohol and GHB.

They came back within minutes and grabbed the drinks. They didn't even suspect her until it had already went down their throats. Then Olivia thought about Kacy's little fascination with GHB but didn't think Kacy would ever do that do her.

"Jesus Kacy where'd you get this?" Olivia asked still tasting the thick flavor of the alcohol.

"The bar…?" Kacy said with question.

"Great…" Olivia stated knowing she'd have a hang over the next day from just one drink.

- - - - -

Elliot and Olivia stood at her front door. Elliot was rambling on about how he appreciated her company. It would be obvious to everyone but Olivia that he was trying to milk the time he had with her. Olivia closed her eyes and tried to listen but a headache was hammering in her temples.

"Liv…are you okay."

Olivia suddenly felt the room spin quickly and the next thing she saw was black. Elliot was by her side on the floor in seconds.

"Liv!"

Her eyes fluttered open for a second. "El…" She said perceptibly in pain.

"Are you okay?" Elliot asked running his hand along her burning forehead.

"Yeah…I'm fine. I think it was the drink. Can you just get me inside?" Olivia stated.

"Olivia we have to get you to the hospital."

"Elliot no!" Olivia stated, "Please don't take me to the hospital."

Elliot was shocked by her sudden outburst. "Why not."

"Just promise me you won't take me to the hospital…please!" Olivia pleaded.

"Alright…where's your key." Elliot asked

"In my pock…" Olivia said before fading out again.

- - - - -

He managed to get her inside and on the couch. He was pacing when he noticed that she looked irregularly pale. He felt her forehead and she was burning up.

He pulled her up into his arms and then paused before moving towards the bathroom. He pressed his lips against her forehead and closed his eyes. He was hoping to god that she was going to be alright.

He walked her into the bathroom and walked into the shower. He placed her gently on the bench where she shaved her legs and grabbed the shower hose. He was glad it was one that was removable. He turned it onto cold and gently sprayed her body moving up to her face.

The water barely hit her cheek when her eyes flashed opened. She gasped for air and it was evident that she was having a bad dream that he interrupted.

"Liv!" He smiled being very relieved.

"What happened?" She asked closing her eyes again.

"Honey…I need you to keep your eyes open. Can you do that for me?"

Her eyes opened again, "Elliot. I'm tired."

"I know but you have to stay awake for just a little while longer." Elliot reasoned.

"Why?" Olivia asked

"You're gonna have to get dressed." Elliot informed her not really knowing how he would pull it off. She wasn't stable at all.

"Don't be such a dork. Get me dressed…have fun I don't care." Olivia said closing her eyes not planning to open them again for the rest of the night.

"Olivia…" Elliot said as he waited for a response.

There, of course, was none.

- - - - -

He was in the middle of getting her dressed when his GHB kicked in. He was feeling faint so he decided to get her into bed. He hurriedly put her into bed and covered her up before deciding he wouldn't be able to make it to the couch.

He climbed up onto the bed and passed out along the bottom.

- - - - -

Olivia woke up around noon the next morning feeling the night before immediately, though she had no memory of the night…or even the day before. She soon was wondering why her feet were being crushed.

She sat up and noticed she was stark naked and that Elliot was also at the foot of her bed passed out. She wrapped the black blanket around her tightly and began to shake the figure at the bottom of her bed.

"Elliot." She said in a smug voice.

He didn't even stir. She shook him some more and then hesitated to take his pulse. She finally willed herself to put two fingers on the underside of his neck. She breathed a deep sigh of relief when she felt a pulse.

She decided to let him sleep. She fell back onto her pillow…not realizing how much pain it would cause. The entire situation didn't make sense. She was naked, under the covers with no memory of the night before and Elliot was at the foot of her bed…fully clothed.

It was definitely not how she remembered one night stands were supposed to be. She turned on her side to look down at him. He was so peaceful she almost went to check his pulse again, but she saw the faint rise of his chest that indicated he was breathing so she stayed put.

She closed her eyes for a few minutes, opened them, and then shut them again. She blacked out until she heard Elliot's voice.

First there was a moan, then there was a groan. Then it seemed like he sat up at the end of the bed.

Olivia opened her eyes to find him propped up on a elbow facing her.

"God…this is so not how it happened in my dreams." He said with a joking smile.

Olivia raised an eyebrow playing along, "What dreams?"

"Shh…I already said too much." Elliot whispered knowing it would make both of their heads hurt a little less.

"Did we…?" Olivia whispered gesturing to her naked body and then to his fully clothed one.

"I have no idea." Elliot confirmed what she had been dreading.

Olivia closed her eyes tightly.

"Would we want to?" Olivia asked her eyes still closed, her words coming out as whispers.

She regretted the words almost instantly…and hated the anticipation as he took his time to respond.

"Olivia, you're my best friend. There is nobody else I would rather get drunk and stupid with."

She opened her eyes with a questioning glare, "Thank you?"

"Liv, don't take that the wrong way please." He suddenly sat up facing her, "There is nobody I'd rather wake up in bed with…even for the rest of my life."

Olivia's face turned a bright shade of pink. "Don't kid like that, it's not funny." She said it with a voice that told him she was ashamed of him. Her eyes were trained on the black fabric…she couldn't bring her eyes to look at him while he was deceiving her so bad. Little did she know…he wasn't.

"You know I'm not kidding Olivia." Elliot stated searching her face for a response, "Don't you?"

Tears were making their way out of the tear ducts and becoming visible in Olivia's glossy brown eyes.

"El…don't do this…not now." Olivia whispered.

He pulled himself up on his knees. His voice got more stern hoping she would actually buy it this time. "I'm serious."

She closed her eyes as a tear protruded over her eyelid and down her cheek. She tightened her closed eyes and mouthed "You're dreaming."

He pulled her face up to his… "This isn't a dream."

* * *

R & R


	3. Realizations

author's note: I just wanted to thank everyone who is reviewing...and to those who are not...please do...that's sort of your way of thanking me for writing it...and if you're not thankful...say so...I like constructive critism.

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

Beautiful Mistake

Chapter 3

Realizations

Olivia and Elliot were lying in bed, shoulder to shoulder, stark naked. Olivia had a tight grip on the blankets gathered on her chest. She closed her eyes.

"That was amazing."

"El…" Olivia said hesitantly.

He turned and propped himself up on his elbow. "Yeah?"

She closed her eyes again, in fact she closed them so tightly that she could feel her eyelids getting heavier. She regretted saying his name because now she would have to tell him what was on her mind…and she didn't want to ruin the moment.

"What is it?" He asked picking up a lock of her hair and playing with it. She found this strangely comforting.

"Let's not talk about it." Olivia finally decided what she was going to say.

He searched her eyes for an explanation. She never failed to confuse him and he was always a little more distant than she was. They were perfect for each other, yet somehow they didn't know this.

All they knew was that they wanted to be with the one who they knew…and they knew each other better than everyone else.

"Liv," He said sternly showing her that he wasn't dropping it any time soon.

She got out of bed taking the blankets with her. He followed her wrapping the remaining sheet around himself.

"Olivia please don't run away from me anymore."

She paused as she put her hand on the door knob. She thought about his words. As much as she wanted to not run away anymore she didn't want to face the beautiful mistake she had just made.

She turned around, "I'm sorry," she whispered before walking into the bathroom, shutting the door, and then locking it.

- - - - -

He was sitting on the bed, fully dressed, reading the newspaper when she came out of the bathroom. Olivia was thinking about how she wish he'd take a hint…yet she also knew that she really didn't want him to leave.

His eyes followed her as she gathered up the other sheets and the dirty clothes that Elliot had taken off her the night before.

"Trying to hide all the evidence?" Elliot asked as she made her way to the bathroom.

She turned to face him. "Don't you think it's a good idea?"

"It's not like Cragen is going to come in here with an ultraviolet light." Elliot joked.

Olivia smirked at him, "Well maybe I just don't want my sheets to smell like you."

He threw her a mock glare. "That hurts."

She smiled and disappeared into the bathroom again. When she came back into the room he was folding up the newspaper.

"So…what are we going to do about this?" Elliot asked.

Olivia was sitting on the edge of the bed putting her running shoes on. Elliot noticed the running attire and recalled the time she had said she ran when she was nervous or angry.

He had positioned himself right behind her and she could feel his light breath on the back of her neck.

"I think it's best if we pretend it never happened." Olivia said occupying herself with her shoes.

He didn't expect her response to hurt this bad. He felt like the air had been sucked out of his lungs.

When he regained his composure he quietly pleaded with her. "Please don't make me do that."

She paused her actions. "Elliot," She whispered, "We can't just be together."

"Why not?" He asked

Olivia found this question highly unreasonable and she showed it in her face with frustration. "Are you really even asking me that?"

"I can transfer to a different precinct." Elliot said starting to sound more reasonable…or more ludicrous in Olivia's mind.

She stood up and looked him deep in the eyes. "No Elliot. I'm leaving and if you really love me then you won't be here when I get back."

She quickly kissed him on the forehead knowing it was the last kiss for a while and hurried out the door.

- - - - -

Elliot had called her 1o times over the night and texted her twice. His text message was asking her if she regretted what they did. Then in his voicemails he pleaded with her to call him back or answer his text. She did neither. In his very last voicemail he told her he was getting worried about her.

She texted him simply saying: I'm fine.

He texted her back but never got a response. Then he called her once more…she never answered. He knew that the next day was going to be hell….and it was.

He walked onto the crime scene and she just looked up, saying nothing. Reading her expression made him come to the realization that she was giving him the cold shoulder…still.

He walked to the bed where the victim lay. She was covered in black roses. There was a tiny piece of paper that had rough edges like it had been torn out of something, written on it were the words marry me and then a question mark.

Elliot looked closer and realized there was something on her face.

"Olivia come here." He stated as he dug some plastic gloves out of his trench coat pocket.

He put the gloves on and pointed. "See that?"

He removed one solitary rose and pointed to her face. The assailant had drawn tear drops on her face…with a knife. Olivia noted that she had seen it with a small nod of her head.

"Are you gonna do this all day?" Elliot whispered leaning in closer to her.

"Do what?" Warner's voice said behind them causing them both to jump slightly in surprise.

"Yeah do what Elliot?" Olivia said with a smile then made her way towards the exit to go talk to the person who discovered the body.

"What was that all about?" Warner asked.

Elliot shook his head and shrugged, "Believe me you really don't want to know."

Warner shot Elliot a questioning side glanced and went on to inspecting the dead body.

- - - - -

Olivia made her way through the emergency room and up to the desk where the receptionist sat. She had her badge ready to flash knowing that she was misusing her authority but at that point and moment she didn't really care.

"Do you know if Dr. Keane is working today?" Olivia asked flashing her badge quickly.

"Umm…" the nurse started clicking away on her computer.

"Olivia!" His voice came out of the crowd behind her.

"Never mind," Olivia stated turning around and searching for his face.

She walked through the crowd a little bit and finally her eyes rested among his. He smiled.

"Are you okay?" He asked, "Why are you here?"

"I'm fine Lucas." Olivia assured him putting her hand on his forearm, "I need a favor. Can we talk in private?"

He looked at her with concern. "Of course sweetheart."

His hand slipped into hers as he dragged her away. Dr. Lucas Keane was the head of brain surgery. His father, Lance Keane, owned the hospital so Lucas had a lot of authority.

He took Olivia to a small empty waiting room and walked over to the coffee maker. He poured himself some coffee and pulled out a packet of mint tea for Olivia.

"Alright what's up?" He asked

"I need a huge favor…and I need you to do this for me…without judgment." Olivia stated.

His face twisted with inquiry. "I'd never judge you Olivia."

She sighed. "I need…" she paused wondering if she really wanted to do this, "the day after pill."

"What?!" He asked

"It's not what you think." Olivia assured him.

"You know I have to ask." Lucas said with stress making itself evident on his face, "Were you raped?"

"Lucas, I said no judgment!" Olivia chided.

"I have to ask." He assured her, "Are you sure you want to do this? I know how much you want a kid of your own."

"Lucas...can you get it or not?" Olivia said being pushy.

"Yeah, anything for you." He said with a smile, "So you drove all the way up here just to ask for the pill?"

"Well and to take it…" She said knowing where this conversation was going.

"You know I'm always here."

"I know," she said before he could go on.

She knew that fact all too well. She thought of it everyday. He was the easier option…and she loved him. Though it wasn't the way he wanted her to.

"So who is he?" He asked stepping closer handing her a cup of tea.

"He's my partner." She whispered.

"Wow…" was all that he could muster up.

"I know I screwed up." Olivia stated.

"He screwed up…not you." He reassured her.

She looked at him with confusion… "Okay?"

He leaned in closer making Olivia feel very self conscious, and nervous. Then she felt his lips on her forehead, the kiss lasted longer than necessary. When he finally pulled away tears pooled in her eyes.

"Lucas…you know better." She stated

"Sorry…I just love you." He whispered, explaining himself.

"Well my feelings for you haven't changed…and you know that. I love him…I will always love him."

It was his turn to be completely and utterly perplexed. Olivia didn't know that he thought Elliot had raped her, because that was what the day after pill was usually for.

"You're a confusing woman, Olivia." He said shaking his head in utter disappointment.

"Sorry?" was all that she could come up with.

- - - - -

Olivia was typing up a report, going through every little detail of a case and it was tiring. She was starting to get a small headache. She propped herself up on one elbow. She felt herself dosing off but she didn't care even a little bit.

She then heard a familiar voice out in the hall. "Elliot Stabler?" It was Lucas. For some reason she felt her stomach drop a little.

She knew the two men were rivals so she decided to make sure everything stayed civil. She knew she had to be fast so she jogged. She wasn't nearly fast enough. Her entrance into the hallway revealed Lucas Keane throwing a punch at Elliot. Olivia actually felt adrenaline rush through her veins. She didn't even feel herself run towards him. She grabbed his fist and her other hand was on his shoulder.

She managed to push him into a room before anything else happened. She just pushed him down into a chair and started pacing.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Olivia asked infuriated

"I thought he…" Lucas began to say.

"You thought wrong!" Olivia almost screamed at him, "I can't believe you."

"Olivia you don't know how sorry I am." Lucas stated, "I just got mad."

"I know you. You're not sorry. You're happy he's hurting…and you're a jackass for that." Olivia argued so quickly that it was hard for him to keep up.

Lucas stood up. "You take that back! I am not happy! If he's hurting, you're hurting, and you should know by now that I don't want you to hurt."

Olivia was already headed for the door. When she got there she turned slightly towards him. "Get lost."

- - - - -

Elliot was at his desk…staring at the surface of the desk. He had his head cradled in his hands. He was taking deep breaths, Olivia guessed he was trying to vent out his anger.

Olivia kneeled by his desk and whispered, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. What was that all about?" He asked showing his annoyance clearly.

"I don't think we should talk about it here." Olivia whispered, "I'm so sorry."

She stood up and quickly rubbed his back trying to comfort him. Cragen soon put a stop to her gesture of affection with his booming voice.

"Olivia! Elliot!" Cragen boomed, "My office…now!"

Elliot looked up at her in anguish. She shot him a sympathetic look, he just got up and walked towards the office. It was utterly quiet in the office until the second the door shut.

"What the hell was going on out there?" The vein in his temple was sticking out he was angry. "If I remember correctly we're here to put an end to violence not to fuel the fire."

"Captain…it was all a huge misunderstanding." Olivia started to explain, "Lucas thought Elliot had hurt me and he really hadn't. He got angry and he acted on his rage. I'm sorry."

"Why don't you start keeping your _huge misunderstandings _out of the office?" Cragen said angrily, then he barked an, "Get out of my office."

Olivia and Elliot couldn't get out of the office fast enough. For the rest of the day they didn't talk about it, except when Olivia apologized a couple more times. Olivia started to get annoyed with her cell phone vibrations. She was glad she could silence the phone after she read the caller i.d. Every time she got a phone call from Lucas, Elliot looked up in utter aggravation. She would mouth a silent, "I'm sorry," and then they would go back to work.

- - - - -

At the end of the day it was just Olivia and Elliot in the squad room. They were up in the lobby at the small table looking through pictures, an agenda, and other various pieces of evidence. Olivia had her magnifying glass although she wasn't pointing it at any of the evidence. She was twirling it around in her hand and thinking.

Elliot was trying to be humble and trying not to stare at her but she was just so sexy…and she didn't even know it. She glanced at him and caught him staring.

"What you thinking about?" Elliot asked knowing there was a lot of things on her mind.

"I'm not telling." Olivia stated starting to get back to work so she wouldn't have to look him in the eye.

"You're thinking about yesterday morning aren't you?" He said with a smile.

She looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Pervert!"

"Babe…you can't tell me you don't think of it." He told her

"Let's not go there…not tonight." Olivia said.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Elliot asked acting highly offended.

"El…we both know it was wonderful and everything. I just don't want to start talking about it yet." Olivia explained doing her best to keep her eyes off him and on the evidence.

He reached over the table and put a finger under her chin. She resisted his grip but he managed to make her look at him.

"Just to let you know. It was everything I've ever dreamed of and more." He whispered

Olivia closed her eyes, and then opened them with a raised eyebrow. "You dreamed of it?"

He smiled a classic Stabler smile, "Can I drive you home?"

"Will you answer my question in the car?" Olivia countered his question with another question.

"Anything, if you'll talk with me about yesterday morning." Elliot said quickly.

Olivia rolled her eyes yet again. "Fine…deal."

"Thank you."

They started packing up. They had a long night ahead of them.

* * *

Remember the author's note please. :D


	4. Scare

**Author's Note: I'm so incredibly sorry that took so long. My brain just won't work sometimes. I hope it is well worth the wait...but i understand if it isn't.**

**I just wanted to thank everyone for their reviews. So I thought I'd tell you a few of my favorite reviewers! I'm appreciate each and everyone of you but these people brightened my day. Benson-Baby, Bliathe (it was good talking to you...again welcome to SVU), SVUqueen, da-doink-doink (love your screenname). That's just some of them...and that's just this story!  
**

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

Beautiful Mistake

Chapter 4

Scare

Elliot sat in the drivers seat, he had already pulled out onto the street and now they were merely waiting in traffic. Olivia was being stubborn…again. She wasn't about to be the first one to bring up the subject of their beautiful mistake. Elliot decided it was his job as the man to bring it up.

"So what was the question exactly?" Elliot suddenly asked.

Olivia threw him a glance and a roll of the eyes. "When did you dream about it?"

"Promise not to get mad?" Elliot asked

"I'll try my hardest," Olivia compromised.

"I dream about it a lot." Elliot admitted

Olivia let a little bit of a smile show it's self in the corner of her mouth. Her gaze ended up out the window though. She couldn't make eye contact with him on this subject yet. It never ceased to amaze her, they worked sex crimes and yet every time she talked with him about sex she couldn't look him in the eyes. She guessed that it was because every time she thought of sex she dreamed about sharing that with him.

"So are we just not going to talk about it?" Elliot asked, "Because I kind of think it needs to be talked about."

"What is there to talk about?" Olivia asked not looking away from the passing cars and buildings.

"The fact that we didn't use contraceptives." Elliot stated.

"Elliot I'm smarter than you give me credit for." Olivia stated pushing her hair out of her face.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Elliot asked defensively glancing at her with inquiring eyes.

"I take birth control." Olivia informed him, lying.

"Since when?"

"Since when is that any of your business?!" Olivia said raising her voice a little bit.

"Since you had sex with me Olivia!" Elliot yelled back.

Olivia covered her eyes and closed them, feeling a nausea headache creeping up. Elliot glanced over and quickly became worried.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Elliot apologized.

"Yeah…it's just a headache." Olivia said quietly as to not to make it erupt in more pain.

Elliot casually put a hand over on her shoulder. "I'm sorry that I let that happen. I really don't want you to regret anything."

Elliot's voice was making Olivia's headache flare up. She closed her eyes tighter and rested her head back on the headrest. "I don't regret it Elliot… We made a mistake and we have to deal with that, but there is nobody else I would rather make a mistake with than you. Do you regret it?" She was whispering.

"Of course not. I would only regret it if you regretted it." Elliot explained, "Are you sure you're okay."

They came to a halt in front of a red light. Elliot reached over and opened the glove compartment. He pulled out some pain reliever and opened it.

"Elliot I'm fine. I don't need meds." Olivia protested.

"Please just take them…for me." Elliot said holding out the pills. Olivia had to quickly take them because the light turned green. Elliot shut the glove compartment and then drove on.

- - - - -

Elliot unlocked the door with his key to Olivia's apartment. She walked in first and headed to the kitchen. Elliot just smiled at her and followed her into the apartment.

When he walked into the kitchen he found her rummaging through the refrigerator. He wasn't surprised that it was near empty. He waited for her decide that she didn't want anything in there. She went to the freezer next.

"Help yourself to anything you want," Olivia said in attempt to be polite.

He just smiled as she pulled out a pint of strawberry ice cream. She made her way to her couch and plopped herself down. She leaned back and closed her eyes.

Elliot came into the living room and started turning off the lights she had left on and then he started shutting all the burgundy drapes.

"What are you doing?" She asked sounding like he was being weird.

"I'm taking care of you. Are you still in pain?" He said with a delicately soft voice.

"If I tell you I'm better will you stop?" Olivia joked.

Elliot loved how she would joke even when she was in the worst pain. He just smiled and went to go tend to her. He pulled her into his arms without asking. He was surprised when she didn't even protest.

"You can leave. I'm okay, I promise. It's just a headache." Olivia informed him.

"I'm not leaving until it's gone." Elliot replied.

Olivia closed her eyes, actually liking this headache a little bit. She felt Elliot tracing lines on her cheek and smiled. She pulled herself to a more comfortable position on his chest and closed her eyes. She knew she should be fighting with him right now about their relationship and how "immoral" it was. Fighting wasn't worth the boundaries though. She was out of energy, and she just wanted to fall asleep in his arms. In his strong warm arms, and she knew he'd let her.

- - - - -

She woke up hours later completely content. She was warm and oddly comfortable against his chest muscles. He felt her move, and he immediately stiffened. She was going to say something but was interrupted by a yawn. He managed to stroke her hair while she did this.

"You feeling better?" He asked quietly, airing on the side of caution.

"Yeah…much." Olivia said sitting up and smiling at him. She watched a smile grow onto his face and then muttered, "What?"

An incredible look of annoyance washed over her face. Elliot just kept on smiling. He pushed a piece of hair back in place, wiped off a smear of eyeliner from the corner of her eye, and then pulled her shirt up where it veered into a "v". She just rolled her eyes, failing to keep a grin from appearing on her face.

"It's not fair how beautiful you are." Elliot stated.

Olivia raised her eyebrow. She rolled that thought around in her head a little bit.

"Alright…I'll bite. How do you figure?" Olivia stated

"Well I'm sure all of the other women in the world are jealous." Elliot explained.

"I'm sure it's not my supposed beauty. If they're jealous of anything it's that I just took a nap in your arms." She joked getting up and stretching. He stood up…not wanting her out of his sight.

She paused and turned towards him. He could sense this wasn't going to be pleasant. She looked depressed all of a sudden.

"I think you should leave." She whispered

Elliot nodded a depressed look washing over his face also. Olivia took a step forward and wrapped her arms around him. She buried her face in his neck. She knew she was being vulnerable, but she figured she was past the point of no return.

"I'm sorry."

"It doesn't have to be this way you know." Elliot explained.

"I don't understand how it could not." Olivia said speaking near his neck.

"I could transfer for awhile, and then we could get married. Then I'd transfer back." Elliot explained.

Olivia's eyes expanded, she sat up straight looking him in the eyes. She tried to speak but her voice cracked immediately. The sound that escaped her lips was just the beginning of a word.

Gaining her composure she spoke, "Elliot, I can't ask you to do that."

"I want it more than anything Olivia. You don't have to ask."

* * *

**Keep up the good reviews! Please Please Please! Make me have new favorite reviewers!**


	5. What She Deserves

**Author's Note: I wrote this one really fast! So you guys should reward me with lots of reviews. I'm on a writing roll, so expect a lot more chapters. I'm thinking of adding to the stories I wrote a long time ago. So look for that.**

**Umm my favorite reviewers this time were:**

**Blaithe...great review...you really know how to butter me up. ;)**

**Nicole...**

**Benson-Baby..**

**and everyone else! Thanks guys!  
**

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

Beautiful Mistake

Chapter 5

What She Deserves

"I could transfer for awhile, and then we could get married. Then I'd transfer back." Elliot explained.

Olivia's eyes expanded, she sat up straight looking him in the eyes. She tried to speak but her voice cracked immediately. The sound that escaped her lips was just the beginning of a word.

Gaining her composure she spoke, "Elliot, I can't ask you to do that."

"I want it more than anything Olivia. You don't have to ask."

Olivia stood there in wonder for a few seconds. Then she shook her head, as if everything would make sense afterwards.

"Elliot…you really need to leave." Olivia retorted to kicking him out.

That wasn't the response he was hoping for. All the happiness was drained from his face again. He closed his eyes but his moment of silence was interrupted by a pounding on Olivia's apartment door.

Olivia grinded her teeth together and then glanced towards the door. She sighed and then headed towards the door.

When she got to the door she looked through the peephole. She saw Kacy's distorted face and she rolled her eyes. Olivia gripped the black door knob and turned. She swung the door open to see Kacy standing there. In one hand she had wine and in the other she had two wine glasses. Olivia couldn't help but smile.

"I came bearing wine, please don't kill me." Kacy stated holding up the wine and the glasses.

Olivia pretended to be un-amused for a few seconds longer as she stepped out of the way, gesturing for Kacy to let herself into the apartment.

Kacy walked in and immediately saw Elliot. "Oh this is perfect, maybe I can get you two drunk again."

Olivia's and Elliot's eyes widened as they both said "No!" in unison. Kacy just giggled and walked to the couch.

"Olivia, do you have an extra wine glass for Elliot?" Kacy asked putting the two wine glasses down on the coffee table.

Olivia exhaled loudly and Elliot put a comforting hand on her back. She shrugged off his hand to show she was still being stubborn and then walked off towards the kitchen.

Elliot went to sit on the couch adjacent to the one Kacy was sitting on.

"Thanks for coming," He murmured.

Kacy looked up, question outlying her eyes. "Something wrong."

Olivia walked into the room quietly but Elliot heard her. So he just shook his head. Olivia made her way to the coffee table and set down a wine glass. Kacy started filling them up.

"Let's get this party started!" Kacy stated

She poured the wine and then went to Olivia's radio, making herself at home. She pulled out an IPod and plugged it in. In no time there was hip-hop lightly playing in the background.

When she was finally done she came back in and sat down on the couch.

"So I must have brought you guys together a little bit." Kacy pointed out, "You're together as we speak."

While Olivia and Elliot were formulating their response Kacy started to sip on her glass of wine. Olivia was sitting criss-cross in her loveseat next to the man of her dreams. There was no denying it, Kacy had brought them together, in more ways than one.

Elliot just put his hand on her knee and smirked at Kacy. Olivia threw a glare at him but he missed it. Confusion played with wonder on Kacy's face.

"So, are you guys dating or what?" Kacy asked the confusion and wonder winning over.

"I wouldn't say that," Olivia said harshly, "We made a mistake, an alcohol induced one at that. We're just trying to get through it."

"She's being difficult," Elliot explained.

Kacy nodded knowing those last three words did not need to be spoken. The awkward tension was starting to kill Kacy. She knew there were words that were being transferred telepathically through the silence. She decided to stop those words.

"Olivia you know you can't be mad at him forever. You love him, and contrary to what you may think, love always finds away to survive, so you should just stop being stubborn." Kacy laid down the law more or less.

Olivia stood up. She wasn't about to be ganged up on by her two best friends. "I'm not going to take this, you both can leave."

She walked swiftly and angrily to her room.

The door slammed. Elliot and Kacy just looked at each other nervously.

- - - - -

Elliot and Kacy sat in the coffee shop on the corner of Olivia's block. Kacy had her hands around a French Vanilla Latte. Elliot had a cup of black coffee casually in one hand.

"I don't think she loves me." Elliot pondered aloud. He was staring of into space.

"Shut-up." Kacy told him, "She loves you. I'm pretty sure she is just pushing you away so she won't get hurt and make a stupid mistake. What she doesn't realize is that she doesn't need test you. You love her, it is evident in your eyes."

"Am I that obvious?" Elliot asked slightly disgusted with himself.

"Only to me. I've known you and Olivia for…more or less… a long time. I've never seen you two more happy than when you guys are together. You need to find a way to convince that girl that you love her."

"I need proposal ideas." Elliot again, thought aloud.

One of Kacy's brows furrowed. "Excuse me?"

"I brought it up. She looked like she hated the idea. I really just don't know what to do." Elliot said quickly not wanting to relive the whole thing.

"Wait slow down! What exactly did you say?" Kacy said the word exactly long and drawn out.

"I suggested that I transfer, and then we get married and then I could transfer back." Elliot explained, "Is that really so bad?

"Elliot…think about it. If you transfer out that means that Olivia doesn't get to see you everyday. Even though she wants the end result more than anything she doesn't want to go without you…even for a day I'm sure."

Elliot nodded understandingly. "Alright, so how do I convince her?"

"She needs assurance. She needs to know that she'll get to see you everyday. There is going to be the what-if factor too. Olivia isn't going to move forward until she knows what the futures holds. I'm sure she's afraid that you're gonna leave her. If you do that…if this doesn't work out. She knows it's the end, the end of her happiness. You have to convince her that you're not going to end her happiness."

Elliot nodded intrigued. He was glad to get a woman's perspective on things.

"Sounds like you should propose to her."

Kacy laughed while standing up. "I'm straight Elliot."

He smiled as she walked off. He knew everything was going to be okay. He was going to romance Olivia until she couldn't take it anymore. She was going to say yes.

* * *

**See if you can get on my favorite reviewers list!**


	6. The Proposal of the Proposal

**Author's Note: You guys are doing fabulous with the reviews. Thank you so much!!!!**

**Favorite Reviewers!:::**

**:::Benson-Baby::: :::Mkaky: Mentioned Kacy...my alter-ego...smartie you are::: :::Blaithe::: :::Ellivia: Liked your specifics::: :::Pacey's: love how you tell me what you want from the next chapter...I feel..like I have high expectations*sniff*sniff*kidding kidding:::**

**Love You All!  
**

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

Beautiful Mistake

Chapter 6

The Proposal of the Proposal

Elliot was skimming through thousands and thousands of websites about Marriage Proposals. He had watched countless videos of people proposing to women but nothing had caught his eye. He wanted the best way to propose. He wanted something that would make a single solitary tear fall down her beautiful little cheek.

He glanced at the clock in the right hand corner of the computer screen. It blared 4:23 a.m. He closed his eyes and rubbed them with a sigh. He wished he could be with her at that very moment; actually he wanted to be with her every moment of everyday. She was stubborn though, and almost never gave him what he wanted.

Elliot decided he better head to bed. He had a long day of planning to do the next day. He had arranged to meet with Kacy at noon to go through proposal ideas.

- - - - -

Elliot walked into a dark room quietly. He didn't have a good feeling about the lack of noise or the dark so he started looking for the door again. He turned and put his hands against the wall. He started searching for the door, which his hands should have been on. He couldn't find it so he started searching for a light switch too. When that didn't work he started to panic, searching faster.

"Olivia…Olivia…where are you?!" Elliot had no idea why he was yelling her name but it comforted him.

Suddenly all of the candles went out and music started playing. Next thing Elliot knew his favorite name was up on the wall. Olivia.

More important words followed in fancy text. They read;

Olivia

We've been friends and partners for a long time now…

And I think it's time…

That we admit that we love each other…

What better way is there…?

Than marriage…

So I guess what I'm trying to say is…

Olivia Benson…

Will you marry me?

The words disappeared and Elliot was left there in shock. It was a beautiful way to propose. That was when the dream took a turn for the worst because the candles suddenly relit themselves.

Elliot started yelling Olivia's name again, and started searching for a door. It was ironic, as many candles as there were none of them seemed to give off enough light to see a door.

Elliot accidently kicked a candle over while searching for a door. In seconds the entire room went up in flames except for a small circle encompassing Elliot's body.

This was when he woke up.

- - - - -

Elliot sat straight up on a bunk-bed in the crib. As soon as his eyes opened he closed them again. Trying to remember those words. Trying to figure out if he wanted to propose that way to her.

"Elliot, you ok?"

Elliot looked at the bunk next to him. Olivia was sitting there solemnly, waiting for an answer.

"What are you doing here?" Elliot asked

"I work here." Olivia asked using her famous line.

"Were you watching me sleep?" Elliot accused.

"Well I was in the lobby and your Olivia moans were getting a little annoying so I thought I'd come in here and shut you up, but I couldn't wake you up because you looked peaceful." Olivia explained.

Elliot closed his eyes wishing he could rewind time. "What time is it?" Elliot asked.

"11:40" Olivia said then asked, "Why?"

"Dammit," He jumped out of bed and headed for the door saying, "I'm meeting someone."

Olivia followed him, jumping into a sprint.

"Who?"

They were going down the stairs at an incredible speed. Elliot hit the squad room tile running. Olivia ran after and finally caught his shoulder.

"Who?!" She demanded.

"Kacy…" He said acting embarrassed.

"What?!" Olivia asked seeming very alarmed.

"You told me to move on…that's what I'm doing." Elliot explained, lying his way to hell.

"That's sick!" Olivia spat at him, tears were forming in her eyes. She had to spin around quick to not let him see.

Just the image of Elliot and Kacy together made Olivia nauseous. She didn't know how she was even going to deal with it on a day to day basis. Although, she knew she wasn't going to.

There was no way she was going to put up with this. She would be surprised if Kacy and her were friends after this.

- - - - -

Elliot slipped into a black booth discretely. He immediately started tapping on the table top when he got there, looking into Kacy's eyes. He started to think of what Olivia thought they were. He had to admit that it was a little nauseating to him. Kacy was like his little sister. Annoying and everything.

"Jesus Elliot, lay off the coffee." Kacy chided him.

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep last night, and then I got called out investigate a new black rose rape." Elliot explained.

"How come you couldn't sleep?" Kacy asked tilting her head in concern.

"I had a dream…" Elliot said hesitantly.

"Like…Martin Luther King had a dream?" Kacy said with a giggle not being able to resist.

"You know I'm gonna leave if you can't take this seriously." Elliot chided her like a little kid.

"Okay…okay. I'm sorry." Kacy apologized for her immaturities and then dove into business, "So what kind of dream?"

"About proposing…actually it was kind of a nightmare." Elliot added.

Kacy was suddenly intrigued. "How was it a nightmare?"

"I really don't want to tell you. You'll put me in a psych ward. Plus I don't even know if the proposal idea is any good or not. I'm a guy all I know is that it's an idea."

"Well we're not here to talk about your dream." Kacy said, and then added, "We're here to talk about proposal ideas. So give me an idea."

"Okay…" Elliot began his proposal of the proposal, "Well I was thinking I could invite Olivia over to my apartment one night. When she gets there it'll be dark except for the candles. Then there will be red and pink roses everywhere, and music will be playing. I'm thinking Bella's Lullaby from her new favorite movie Twilight."

Kacy nodded encouragingly, she was smiling…that had to be a good sign.

"She would call my name," Elliot continued, "And I would answer by pressing the play button on my DVD remote. Slides would suddenly appear on the screen in sync with the music. She would read then and after the last one I would come out of my room. I'd be dressed in her favorite outfit of mine. She'd be all tearing up and I would walk to her slowly. Then I would pull out the right and I would whisper….I love you…Marry me?"

Elliot looked at Kacy waiting to be shot down and was surprised when he saw tears in her eyes. "God my boyfriend is going to have to propose to me in the white house to beat that."

Elliot smiled wondering if she was faking it. He had always feared that he was being too sappy.

"You're really something you know that?" Kacy asked

"I had no idea," Elliot said with a classic Stabler grin, "Oh…speaking of you being nice to me."

"What?" She saw the concern in his eyes and knew this could only be related to Olivia. She wasn't in the least bit surprised when the next word he uttered was her name.

"She thinks we're being…over-friendly…if you catch my drift." Elliot explained.

"Ew," Kacy stated by reflex really loudly.

She said it so loud in fact, that everyone within a two table radius turned to glare. She mouthed a near silent sorry and looked back to Elliot ignoring the stares and whispers.

"That's nauseating." Kacy said with a smug face.

"I know," Elliot agreed, "Now…if you'll excuse me." He stood up. "I'm going to go straighten out my hopefully soon-to-be fiancée."

"Alright…tell her the peanut gallery loves her!" Kacy joked after his retreating figure.

She looked back to the room to see the same gazes from before. She rolled her eyes and said, "Do you mind?"

* * *

**Leave me pretty reviews please..or ugly...if you must.**


	7. Black Anger

**Author's Note: Hello my pretties! I updated this one so fast because the reviews were awesome and each one brought a smile to my face so...this one goes to the seven reviewers!**

**Here are my favorites:**

**:::MarshMyMellow- could you seriously have a more awesome penname? I've captured Olivia's annoyingness yay!:::**

**:::Tayter- thank you so much for reminding me that she is pregnant and I need to get the show on the road with that crap:::**

**:::Ellivia-Did I grant your little wish or what?:::**

**:::Benson-Baby: As always you brighten my day. I love how you tell me lines that you like. It helps me keep up the sarcasm! Oh and I like all of your reviews...so keep em coming!:::  
**

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

Beautiful Mistake

Chapter 7

Black Anger

Kacy stared up at the black ceiling in the burgundy colored room she referred to as 'her safe haven'. She was propped up on a pillow with a notebook and pencil in hand trying to formulate ideas for her newest story when her cell phone started obnoxiously playing. She loved the song and didn't really want to talk to the person on the line so she waited until the last possible moment of the song "Decode" by Paramore.

"What?!" Kacy said obviously irritated.

"No Kacy! No! You…you do not get to be irritated at me. Not when you've taken from me the thing I cherish most."

Olivia was near screaming, if not there. Her voice was hysterical and it was observable that she was near tears.

"Whoa Liv!" Kacy said with a raised voice, "Calm down! Let's keep the possibly pregnant woman hormones in check."

"Shut up Kacy you're not funny." Olivia spat through the phone line.

"Elliot and I are not together!" Kacy finally screamed at Olivia.

There was nothing but silence for a few seconds. Then Olivia managed a little sniffle…she had been crying.

"Don't…you lie to me." Olivia said in a cold-hearted voice.

"I'm not lying," Kacy's 'voice' was tearing up too. "I would never do that to you."

"Elliot told me…you can quit the little act." Olivia stated before the line went dead.

Kacy gripped the phone with anger and resisted the urge to throw it at the nearest wall.

- - - - -

Kacy Gallo stared at the punching bag like it was her worst enemy. Her heavy breathing and faint music were the only noises in the squad's work out room. She suddenly started to repeatedly punch the punching bag. Each point of impact was hard and from a strong hand. The music was hard rock and was streaming out of the headphones at a high volume.

The angered woman didn't even notice the dark stalky figure in the door. Elliot watched through his blue eyes at her beat the crap out of the punching bag. He looked at the Ipod strapped to her shoulder…and considering walking over and pausing it. Although that could be risky. She seemed pretty pissed off.

He glanced to the light switch and a safer idea came to mind. He let her get her last bout of aggression out, and then he flicked the lights on and off twice.

She spun around pulling the white headphones out of her ears. Every once of her skin he could see was covered in sweat, he was suddenly extremely glad that Olivia was not there.

"Are you freaking kidding me Stabler!" Kacy said throwing her Ipod on the nearest workout equipment bench.

Elliot immediately backed up. Kacy threw a punch at Elliot but he caught it with one hand, and when the back-up punch came he caught it with the other.

"Kacy! Calm down!" Elliot yelled.

She was trying to pull the gloves back. She got one of her hands out of the glove and she threw another bare knuckle punch at him. He repositioned himself so he was more or less hugging her to restrain her.

"Ugh! Let go of me!" Kacy screamed writhing around in his arms trying to get out of them.

"Are you going to start acting like an adult?" Elliot asked holding her even tighter thinking that he didn't come here for a work-out.

"Let go!" Kacy screamed at him persistently.

"Why are you trying to kill me? Is it that bad that I interrupted your anger session?"

"I'm angry at you," Kacy wasn't going to stop screaming any time soon.

Elliot didn't want to strain his muscles anymore so he let her go. He was surprised when she walked off, not facing him.

"Why?" Elliot asked quietly.

There was silence until Kacy sniff.

"Are you crying?" Elliot asked walking to her.

"Leave me alone." Kacy muttered, doing an impeccable job at keeping the tears from showing in her voice.

"Not until you tell me why." Elliot stated

"How did you make Olivia think that we were going out?" Kacy said barely letting Elliot finish his sentence.

"Uh…she asked me who I going to go meet. I said you and I saw her thinking the inevitable. I didn't know any other cover so I just went with it. I told her that she said to move on, and that's what I was doing." Elliot explained.

Kacy put her hands on her head and started pacing sideways still not letting Elliot see her face.

"God Elliot. You're such an idiot. Now she is man at me thanks for that." Kacy grabbed her IPod on her way out of the door.

- - - - -

Hostility was all that filled the air in the space between Olivia and Elliot. It was different from their usual sexual tension. Olivia never thought she'd miss the sexual tension but here she was…missing it. Olivia exhaled and looked impatiently at the clock, waiting for the moment when he would be forced to talk to her. She heard Cragen's office door open and him emerge. Closing her eyes she caught herself wishing for that moment.

"Where are you guys on the Black Rose Rapes?" Cragen asked

"No leads. We've run out of places to look." Olivia summarized.

"Well find a place to look. He should strike again at anytime." Cragen ordered.

Olivia looked at Elliot with distaste for their new assignment. He pulled out his phone as Cragen walked away. A couple of minutes later Olivia got a text message saying: We should split up and canvas more stores that sell fake black roses.

She just text back the word whatever and got up to tell Munch what was on her mind. Elliot left soon after.

"Hey I was wondering if you'd do a favor for me on the Black Rose Rapes." Olivia asked Munch when she arrived at his desk.

"Yeah, anything." Munch offered.

"Can you look up Halloween sites and get me numbers. Any Halloween sites that sell the type of black roses like the ones in the rape."

"Yeah no problem. I love polluting my mind with Halloween smut." Munch joked.

Olivia started to walk away her thoughts drifting back to Elliot.

"Liv wait." Munch said stopping her.

She turned back to him with a confused look on her face wondering if she forgot something.

"Yes?" Olivia asked

"Are you and Elliot fighting?" He asked.

Olivia couldn't help but think that curiosity killed the cat but she sauntered over to tell him anyways.

"Yeah, it's nothing." Olivia said solemnly.

"Liv I've never seen you two more down in the dumps about something. You really ought to fix it." Munch said

Olivia looked to the ground and bit back the tears. She nodded and then made a hasty beeline for the door.

- - - - -

Olivia walked around the mall aimlessly. Just trying to pick out stores that looked dark enough to carry black roses at a cheap price. She walked through the packed walkways and was surprised at how oblivious to the world two lovers were. She wondered if she and Elliot could ever be like that out in public. So free to kiss and hold hands, like it was never and would never be a problem for anyone. She was so in her own little world of thinking about him she almost passed the dark looking store completely.

It was labeled Hot Topic, Olivia could tell completely from the round looking arch way that it was a gothic paraphernalia store. She walked in and felt completely out of place. She saw a pale faced dark clothed boy in the corner looking at music. He looked up especially to glare at her. Olivia couldn't help but thinking the place smelled like blood. She looked to see any signs that the black haired glare boy worked here but found none so she walked further into the store.

Olivia didn't want to admit to herself that if she didn't have a gun on her belt she would be a tad apprehensive about entering this dark store, but it was true.

She walked all the way to the back where she saw a counter with a near-dead looking boy behind it. She saw bottles on the counter and knew immediately exactly why it smelt like blood in the store. There was blood 'perfume'. Olivia almost gagged at the thought of spraying that stuff on her own neck.

"Hi," Olivia said walking up to the counter. She wasted no time and flashed her badge. "Do you guys happen to sell black roses like these…"

She pulled out a picture to show him the rose.

"Umm yeah…we have some exactly like that, but we're out we're getting a new shipment tomorrow."

"So they're sold a lot?" Olivia asked just to be sure.

"Not exactly. My big wig boss…he really likes them. His wife is on vacation you see. So he is trying to fill the house with black roses when she gets back. They are like her favorite. So he just buys them from the warehouse that makes them and takes them home."

"About how many has he taken home?" Olivia asked

"200-300 at a time." The gothic boy was amazingly helpful, although Olivia suspected that he was gay. "Even with his discount of buying it direct it still cost him a fortune."

Olivia smiled and nodded. "What's his name?"

"Charles Lobb…" The teenager said suddenly timid.

* * *

**Get on my favorite reviewers list. Trust me it's fun to see your name in bold print. ;) Oh and on this one I'm not updating until I get 10 reviews. It's a little goal for me. So if you could share the wealth and help out with that that'd be really nice of you.**


	8. Positive

**Author's Note: You guys are amazing. I got thirteen reviews so far! I'm so proud of you guys.**

**Thank you to those of you who are starting to give constructive critism. I know I'm not always in character, but I'm trying my hardest. I tried a different writing technique for about the first two sections of this chapter. Tell me if you notice a difference...and if you like it or not.  
**

**Alright favoridentials:**

**1:::Benson-Baby-you never cease to make me smile-:::**

**2:::Blaithe-thanks for commenting both chapters! and my other story. I'm in the process of re-reading the sickening and trying to formulate ideas!:::**

**3:::Marshmellow-loved your longest review ever!:::**

**4:::Tanya-mentioned Kacy! I'm a sucker for Kacy:::**

**5:::Tayter-Sorry to dis your store! I hang out in there sometimes with my friends. Glad you like Kacy too!:::**

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

Beautiful Mistake

Chapter 8

Positive

Olivia looked down at the blasted stick that was telling her she was pregnant. Pregnant with the baby that half belonged to the man she was supposed to be mad at. She suddenly shook it and looked again. The little sign never wavered; Olivia closed her eyes tired of seeing it. She thought of the prospect of a false positive. It made her want to smile but she just couldn't muster the smile.

She then thought of something that could assemble a smile. The thought of a baby. Of his little one…of…their little one. Hers and Elliot's alone. She silently wished for the baby to have his eyes, those beautiful blue liquid looking eyes. She suddenly thought of names that she had thought of in the past. They all suddenly seemed…unadorned. Not worthy of a child that would be this loved. Not worthy of her and Elliot's baby.

Olivia shook her head thinking about how self-centered she sounded. She started trying to clear her mind. It had always been so cluttered since she had met Elliot, although she'd never admit it.

Olivia looked at her left ring finger trying to imagine a ring on it. She again shook her head trying to remove that thought. She was supposed to be too mad to even think of something like that.

A buzzing in Olivia's pocket startled her. She took one long look at her reflection in the mirror thinking Olivia Benson…mother.

She pulled out the phone and realized that it was a text message. It had only vibrated twice and there was a little picture of an envelope on the front screen. Nobody ever texted Olivia that often except for Elliot and…now Kacy.

She flipped open the phone and closed her eyes before she could see a thing. "Please be Kacy." Olivia whispered.

As much as she'd like to have a dialogue with him, she'd rather it not be laced with cold remarks, and it be in person.

She opened her eyes slowly and saw the name Elliot. A displeased look washed over her face. She pressed the button that would let her view the message. It appeared.

**Cragen wants to know if you're still alive. You should have been back thirty minutes ago.**

Olivia grimaced at the words: Cragen wants to know. She knew that if he wasn't mad at her he'd say are you still alive instead. He was implying that he didn't care.

She suddenly was averted to the thought of why. Why was he mad at her?

She was going to find out. She started pushing the keys making words quickly.

**I'll be back soon. Lost track of time. Care to enlighten me on why you are acting like a jackass?**

- - - - -

She didn't get a response until she was in her car. The car that was slightly new. She remembered breaking down months ago in her maroon Sudan. Elliot, of course, came to the rescue, forfeiting some quality time with his kids for her.

She honestly didn't know what she'd do without him. She sat in her new silver Ford Taurus. It was the newest car she'd ever had. She also remembered Elliot taking her to the dealership after he had taken his kids home and instructing her that Fords were "good cars".

The murmur of vibration, again freaked her out as she stopped at a red light. She hurriedly pulled out the phone really too anxious to see what he was mad about. The text message appeared quickly.

**I haven't done anything wrong. I can't believe you actually believed that Kacy and I were a thing. That's gross Liv. Besides…I'd never do that to you.**

Every once of anger that she previously should of have vanished but she knew she just couldn't leave it at that. A new awareness of why she should be mad arose. She typed frantically.

**Sorry for trusting you Elliot! Shouldn't I be mad that you lied to me now?**

Olivia didn't get the next text message until she was in the parking lot. The anxiety of waiting had made her drive more quickly. She even almost got pulled over by red and blue lights but she saw the cop and slowed down in time.

She sat in the car reading the text only moments later.

**Let's stop fighting I don't want to be mad anymore. Besides, we have to talk about the baby.**

Olivia closed her eyes. She didn't want to deal with this right now. She didn't know how but she was more mad that he had lied. She felt stupid to trust him like that.

**Pregnancy Test = Positive. I don't want to talk about it.**

- - - - -

Olivia walked into the precinct with her phone in hand. She was looking through emails on her Blackberry. She had gotten two new ones, a email from Warner's office and one from Kacy. She was reading it when she sat down and looked up at Elliot.

"Am I in trouble?" Olivia asked

"Not with Cragen." Elliot said implying that she was in trouble with him.

"Elliot…not now." Olivia chided resting a finger on her desk before plopping herself down in the chair.

"How about tonight?" Elliot asked, "Can we discuss it then?"

Olivia's voice got stern. "Not now…" She hissed through her teeth.

- - - - -

Olivia was headed out of work with bag slung over her shoulder and her Blackberry in hand. She was having an in depth conversation with Kacy. Kacy had sent an apology email earlier that day. It had been, without a doubt, the longest apology Olivia ever seen.

Kacy had apologized for everything from getting mad now to a fight they had years ago. Kacy didn't even know why she got mad. Olivia had a right to be mad. Kacy remembered all to vividly freshmen year of high school. Olivia and Kacy had liked the same guy, named Jordan Keit. Olivia had met him first therefore she was closer with him and they dated. That was until he met Kacy and instantly 'fell in lust', as Kacy now phrased it. Olivia didn't love him so she didn't stay mad for long. Kacy and Jordan lasted a year so in the end it was worth it.

Olivia got pulled out of her thoughts by Elliot running up beside her. Olivia glanced over and a smile formed on her face. She was extremely happy that they weren't fighting anymore.

"Going home?" Elliot asked looking at her while she stared at her destination.

She looked over, "Yeah."

Elliot's voice fell to a hushed tone. "I was thinking that maybe we could go out to dinner…on me…and talk things out."

Olivia considered it for a few moments. She remembered Internal Affairs, the bureau that continually haunted her mind with it's presence. She thought of the odds that IAB would see them out and about. As the elevators got closer she realized how hard it was to prove that they weren't on a case, and that they were up to something.

"I don't think I can keep anything down," She muttered under her breath in acceptance.

"Okay, we can go to my place." Elliot offered, knowing that he would now have to clean the apartment before she came.

"How about we just hang out at your place?" Olivia asked, counter offering.

"Alright, seven okay?" Elliot asked as the elevator doors opened and Olivia stepped inside.

"Sounds good," Olivia said before pushing the button and the elevator doors closed.

* * *

**Send me love...or extreme like...or critique. Please don't be mean though I know I'm confusing once in a while.**


	9. Awareness

**Author's Note: Alright guys. Anyone want to volunteer to help me out with something. I kind of want an editor...and by being an editor you get to read my stories' chapters first. I need someone who works quickly and who is online a lot. Just add your interest to the end of the review, and please tell me how you would be a good editor. Thanks for everything you guys.**

**FAVES!- from now on I'm doing one a chapter. :P**

**:::Benson-Baby:::**

**I have to say your my most favorite reviewer and this chapter...is dedicated to you. Hope I don't let you down!**

**Oh and one more thing people! Elliot knows about the pregnancy because he realized that they didn't use contraceptives. I hope that clears up confusion!**

**One more very important thing: for those of you who read this and were thinking wtf? I forgot to state what was in the wine glass. I know that Olivia wouldn't risk alcohol during a pregnancy....  
**

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

Beautiful Mistake

Chapter 9

Awareness

Olivia and Elliot sat across from each other on either side of his living room coffee table. Olivia had her hand casually placed along the cherry wood grain. There was a fondue pot in the middle of the table plugged into the nearest plug-in. There was melted chocolate in the pot and strawberries arranged on a plate beside the pot, over half missing.

Olivia was giggling and holding a fork with a strawberry on top in the air.

"Alright, alright." Olivia said defensively, "If you had to live anywhere else in the world where would the least ideal place be?"

They were playing the question game and it was making them laugh constantly.

"Anywhere you aren't," Elliot stated very matter-of-factly.

Olivia smiled and was glad she wasn't the type of girl who blushed at mushy comments like his.

"How about…" Elliot had to think about it. It took him longer to answer than he expected, "Death Valley?"

Olivia nodded, the smile never left her face.

"So did you take the pregnancy test at lunch?" Elliot asked getting down to the nitty-gritty.

Olivia nodded taking the wine glass **filled with sparkling apple cider** from the table and taking a sip. She shifted her weight among the white speckled carpet.

"Our baby is going to be beautiful," He commented

"Yeah," Olivia smiled again, "So Stabler why did you choose me to be the mother of your spawn?"

Elliot grinned with a small chuckle. "Well you're beautiful, smart and funny. You're definitely stubborn which I find cute. I just love you Liv, you make life worth living."

Olivia loved the way he explained that. She started to wonder if he was too good to be true, but then she remembered that they were tortured lovers.

"We have to talk about it now," Elliot brought up looking from her face gently to the clock and noting that it was eight ten. Olivia asked him for one hour of no baby talk.

"Well it is your turn…" Olivia brought that to his attention.

"Alright, boy or girl?" Elliot asked

"I just hope that the baby has your blue eyes," Olivia said feeling her cheeks get red slightly. "But of course I can only ask for the baby to be healthy."

Elliot smiled marveling silently about how cute she was. Loving how much he was a powerless pushover with her. She could come around the table right then asking for almost whatever and he would have gladly given it to her.

Elliot reached over the coffee table and grabbed her tan smooth hand. He intertwined his thick fingers in hers. He glanced at her beautiful manicured nails.

"I hope it has your nose, and your lips." Elliot explained reaching over with his other hand, tapping her nose and then placing a finger on her lips.

"I like your lips better." Olivia said

A small smile turned up the left side of Elliot's mouth. His voice lowered into a whisper, "I like them better when they are pressed to yours."

Olivia smiled and stood up. She smoothed out her midnight blue baby doll top and went around the table. She sat down by Elliot who then wrapped his arm around her.

"So what are we going to do about this?" Olivia asked putting her hand on her stomach.

"Oh…you'll see." Elliot informed her.

"You know something I don't know Stabler?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, that would be safe to say." Elliot noted

"Tell me," Olivia was looking into his eyes and doing a classic Olivia coercion stare.

"Elliot got up and yanked the fondue cord out of the plug-in. He watched Olivia put her hand on her stomach as she leaned up against the black leather couch. He used this opportunity to whisk her up into his arms. Olivia was so bewildered she forgot to breathe for a moment. When she did finally inhale the air felt weighty.

"Elliot!" She was objecting against her true desires.

"Time for bed," Elliot whispered his announcement.

Olivia rapidly felt the feeling she had been dreading. That feeling was nausea. She instantaneously pursed her lips. Elliot's idiotic grin vanished when he noticed how pale Liv was. Her skin looked moist, Elliot knew it was a cold sweat. He also knew the reason, it was morning sickness.

He hurriedly towed her to the kitchen sink. He gently set her down and grabbed her hair.

"Elliot get out," Olivia ordered him. She was going to say the full phrase get out of here but was interrupted by a mass amount of vomit. Elliot stood there and waited for her to be done. The continual heaving finally ceased seconds later.

"Elliot!" Olivia said quite harshly, "Leave! Now!"

She pointed to the kitchen exit demandingly. She then continued to empty the contents of her stomach into the sink again.

Elliot stood along the wall by the doorway in the living room for a few minutes. He then figured out a way to help. He went to his bathroom to grab mouthwash. He stopped in the bedroom on his way back through and grabbed what was left of his pack of gum.

He waited, sitting on the arm of the couch, holding the gum and the mouthwash. The sound of gagging and puking stopped. There was the sound of running water then that stopped and it was silent.

"Are you okay?" Elliot asked hesitantly.

There was a sniffle and Olivia emerged from the kitchen and stood in the doorway. She wiped the tears out of the corner of her eyes.

"I just had stomach acid come out my nose, what do you think?" Olivia explained her hardship.

Her voice was all strained and throaty. It killed Elliot to see her so vulnerable when he was used to her strong façade.

He closed the distance between himself and the beautiful woman standing not five feet away. He handed her the tiny bottle of mouthwash and the gum.

His hand graced her face caressingly. "I'm sorry I inflicted this on you," he whispered.

She was swishing the mouthwash when a baffled look appeared on her face. She turned around, disappearing into the kitchen. He heard her spit ad then open a piece of gum. She slowly remerged from the kitchen. Elliot smiled again.

"Don't you ever say sorry for inflicting this baby on me." Olivia stated softly but her words had a hard serious tone to them, "I love this baby and I love you. I wouldn't have it any other way." She whispered the next part. "It's all worth it."

Olivia smiled gingerly and waited for the hug she knew he would gladly take. Elliot took less than a second to pull her into his very strong embrace. "I love you Benson."

Olivia smiled thinking she could die right now and things would be complete. "You too Stabler."

- - - - -

Casey made her way through the squad room to Olivia's desk. Olivia was sipping a coffee and researching some things on their latest perp. Casey looked more confident than usual but one thing remained the same, the lawyer looking clothing.

Olivia glanced up, looking surprised, and started to put files away. The red-headed attorney usually had a reason for office visits and they usually demanded that Olivia left the office soon afterwards. Casey shot a look of greeting at Elliot as she passed. She was more smiley than the typical.

"You are going to be infuriated," Casey pronounced each syllable of the last word, "Guess who got bail."

Olivia's eyes widened with disbelief and…fury. "The BBR?" She asked standing up, towering over Casey.

"Charles Lobb," Casey confirmed with an odd smile, "Yes."

All of the smiles were pissing Elliot off, he wanted consideration for the subject-matter. "Why are you so god-damned smiley," Elliot released some of his hostility in yelling, "You just let a rapist out on bail."

Olivia watched in quiet questioning, she was watching Elliot.

"Sorry new boyfriend," Casey explained glowing with a giggle.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Ew…she got laid."

That only made Casey smile even brighter. Olivia felt the queasiness creep up from her mental picture. Olivia glanced to the entrance of the squad room. She did that from time to time just to make sure no victims came in and then walked out again. Something caught her eye so she did a double-take. She knew exactly what it was the second she laid her eyes on it. On the desk, nearest to the door was a single…black rose with a note attached.

They were for her.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	10. Love Hate Relationships

**Author's Note:**

**Favorite Reviewer: Blaithe  
**

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

Beautiful Mistake

Chapter 10

Love Hate Relationships

Olivia read the note quickly over twice, ignoring Casey and Elliot's grabs for the note simply dodging them. Casey retrieved the note quickly. Elliot looked over her shoulder to read it. Olivia knew she wouldn't be going outside without an armed escort for a while. She picked up the real black roses and smelled them, wondering if black roses smelt the same as red ones. They smelled much the same.

The words from the note were spiraling in Elliot's head. He didn't know if he could ever fully grasp them, because she was his life, and she might be taken away.

Dear Detective Benson,

I wanted to thank you personally for going into my store and investigating, getting me trapped in this cell. Just wanted to let you know that you **will **regret it in the very near future…count on it.

Much Hate,

Lobb

Olivia was pulled from her thoughtless diversion by Elliot. He walked up behind Olivia too, comforting her simply with his breath on her neck.

"Lobb's got it out for you. You aren't going anywhere without protection," Elliot warned assuming the correct assumption.

"Elliot, I have protec-" She was cut off by two of his fingers.

"We're not talking debating this." Elliot stated, then he lowered his voice, "Not with the baby on the way."

Olivia rolled her eyes at his protectiveness. She sensed Casey's astounded stare on her face.

The smile was finally gone. "What baby?"

Elliot's eyes widened much like Casey's did not even two seconds ago. He saw directly that he had without a doubt made a stupid move. Olivia punched Elliot immediately slipping into character. She smiled at Casey and glared back to Elliot.

"El," She acted bashful hastily, "You know I didn't want to tell everyone yet." Olivia smiled placing a hand soothingly on her stomach, playing it up real good. She looked back to Casey. "Guess that's what I get for telling Elliot." She smiled showing her perfect teeth. "I'm pregnant."

Fin and Munch's conversation ended quite abruptly, they were extensively distracted by Olivia's loud announcement.

"Jesus El…you knocked her up? Well…I guess it's about time." Casey joked.

"Excuse me?!" Cragen asked in his deep, dark voice.

Anger clouded his words but Olivia was able to perceive the smile he tried to hide right when Casey said the words. Olivia became conscious of her hand on her stomach; she dropped it to her side quickly.

"Joke, Captain, Joke." Casey said laughing like Olivia had never seen her laugh before. Whoever this guy was he was doing a hell of a job making her happy.

"What are you doing here?" The Captain asked Casey then he solemnly gestured to the black roses, "Is this some kind of joke too?"

Elliot stiffened, "That is **not** a joke." He made it sparkling clear, "Casey let Lobb off on bail. He somehow snuck these in."

Cragen's face was looking harder and more distinguished as he stole the note from Casey. Olivia rolled her eyes and started to wish everyone would quit with the dramatics.

Cragen handed the note to Elliot, "Get this to forensics." He ordered.

Olivia knew that wasn't going to fly without a dispute. Then it came, "But Oliv" Elliot started to say

"I'll take care of your precious Olivia, Elliot." Cragen said with a thick sound of annoyance in his voice, he turned back to the rest of the group as Elliot followed orders. "I'm calling protection services. Casey, I want you to have Lobb's bail revoked as soon as possible. Olivia, don't even think about leaving without an escort."

"Captain," Cragen was fanatical if he thought he could get out of the conversation with out an argument from Olivia. So he waited for her to finish not being insane. "Don't you think Elliot serves as adequate protection?"

"Trying not to hurt his feelings?" Cragen asked a question where an answer wasn't necessary. "What about overnight. I want twenty-four hour protection."

"I'll let him stay the night." Olivia defended herself wondering what it sounded like to him. She wanted to be protected by Elliot and Elliot only because anyone else wouldn't be considered protection. "I'm sure he won't mind."

Cragen glanced towards Olivia's stomach, wondering the inevitable. Olivia closed her eyes and waited for someone to talk. She waited longer than expected.

"Alright, get back to work." Cragen barked.

Casey walked happily to the nearest squad room exit. She had an extra skip in her step. Olivia went to her desk and pulled out her most prized possession (besides the baby in her stomach) and started texting a message.

:::Good news: Cragen says you can be my bodyguard. I take it you had too much pride to keep the baby a secret for long?:::

Olivia waited, doing paperwork and checking her email. She had left the phone on the desk. When it started to buzz loudly Fin glanced over and Munch started searching frantically for his phone until Fin informed him that it was Liv's.

She picked up the phone and pressed view.

:::Way too much pride::: That brought a smile to Olivia's face.

- - - - -

Later, Olivia was intertwined in Elliot's arms. She had fallen asleep and then "subconsciously" slid onto Elliot's shoulder. He had pulled her into his arms after that. They were watching a movie, Mr. and Mrs. Smith.

Olivia stirred in his strong arms. She didn't move much because he had her that constricted. Ideas started running through her head, ideas of ways to escape. She wanted to do another pregnancy test, but she really didn't want Elliot to know. She didn't want to have a false negative. It would hurt too much. She also was craving ice cream and she didn't want to expose Elliot to her weakness.

Olivia's bathroom had two doors one led to her bedroom and the other led, through the closet, to her guest bedroom. Which was close to the front door. Elliot would have no clue until it was way too late. It was perfect.

"I have to go to the bathroom,." She whispered trying to pull his arms off of her. They didn't budge. "Elliot! Would you please let me go?"

He looked down and exhaled. "Sorry, it's just…"

Olivia turned around trying to ignore the full heaviness in her bladder. "What Elliot? What is it?"

"Well I don't like to leave you alone when you're in danger." Elliot explained

"I'm not in danger." She kissed his forehead and made a retreat to the bathroom.

Olivia made it out of the apartment with no problem. She knew every place where the floor board would creak, where she'd be in sight of Elliot and where she would not. Most importantly she knew how to close the door quietly. Not that it would matter, Elliot had the TV so that if a bomb went off in the see he wouldn't see it.

It didn't take her long to get to her car. She was glad it was fast because she knew Elliot would be after her any second now. She got in the car and couldn't help but feel a little deceitful, it was the car Elliot had picked out. She got in the car and drove off to the store.

She didn't go to her usual store because she knew that'd be the first place Elliot would look if he thought about it. When she got to the desired store she recognized that the store was crowded. She had to park three blocks away in a parking garage. While she was walking down the sidewalk towards the store she heard something loud coming from the alley. At first she couldn't identify it but then it got louder. She knew the familiar sound of a baby crying. Olivia walked into the alley…quietly, slowly. The sound increased again and when she walked past the dumpster she heard someone stand up. The next thing she knew there was a cloth tightly secured around her mouth. It smelled like chloroform.

* * *

Please Review. No new chapter until I get 8


	11. Avert Yourself

**Author's Note: I'm working on another story now. I don't think I'm gonna post it though.**

**umm favorite reviewer anyone?**

**SVUqueen- mentioned eight reviews...got me there.  
**

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

Beautiful Mistake

Chapter 11

Assert Yourself

Elliot paced outside the bathroom door. There was a substantial debate going on in his head. It had been completely noiseless for a couple of minutes. Part of him knew she wasn't in there, but he was in denial. His heart clinging to the hope that she would be in there. That she wouldn't skip on him like that.

He made his way to the door and to his surprise the door opened. Olivia stood there, in a sexy little corset. Elliot shook his head in disbelief. It couldn't be her…she was in a corset. He pulled her into a strong embrace.

"You scared me." he noted while his eyes looked down at her.

Olivia felt warm and loved in his embrace. "I should dress up like this more often."

Elliot rested his forehead on Olivia's, "I love you."

She immediately pulled away putting a good five feet between the two of them. She looked at him like it was the most ludicrous statement she had ever heard. "I'm sorry. I just…I don't feel the same way. I will never feel the same way."

Elliot felt the ground sweep out from beneath him. He suddenly felt the odd sensation of falling.

That was when he shot up in a bunk bed in the crib of the squad room. He wasn't at home, although the squad room had been as good as home ever since he found out Olivia was missing. He couldn't stand being in the place Olivia had left him in, it was too painful. CSU were the last people to be in the apartment.

As he searched for the time he pulled the blanket off and stood up. He found a digital clock on the east wall blinking a red 6:36. This meant that he had only been asleep for thirty minutes. This also made Elliot conclude that Olivia had been missing for twenty hours and thirty minutes.

He knew the chances of them finding her not a victim of rape were slim. That made him want to shed tears but he knew he had to be strong…for her.

Elliot made his way downstairs to his cluttered desk, remembering something that Lobb had said while he and Olivia had interrogated him.

Olivia had leaned in real close. She could smell his Pier 5 cologne wafting up her nose. It made her want to throw up. "So where do you take them…huh?"

Huang had told her to flirt, that that was the only way the psycho was going to give up any information.

"Unbutton your blouse a little I might tell you."

Olivia stood up and walked off to the corner a little disgusted. She heard Elliot pull the table out from under Lobb. The guilty man was cuffed to the table so he went with it and landed on the floor.

"Elliot!" Olivia warned

Lobb stood up glaring at Elliot with a manacle smile. "Oh Detective Stabler…you should be so obvious."

There was a moment of awkward silence. "Obvious?" Olivia asked

"Well it's obvious you love her." Lobb pointed out.

Olivia came to a realization of the hand she had placed on her stomach. She dropped it quickly, she glanced at Lobb to see if he had caught that. He had his eyes trained on her stomach. Olivia was amazed that for the first time that night he had taken his eyes off her breasts.

"God damn it!" He yelled loudly standing up, yanking the table towards him for emphasis, "Did you fuck my girl?"

Cragen looked to Munch out in the hall. "I really wish people would stop bring that up."

"She's not yours," Elliot made it obvious and loud, "And it would never fuck her."

"It's a stomach ache Lobb, quit being so dramatic. I would never sleep with Elliot. He's just a friend."

The words stung as they spun around in Elliot's head. Lobb's face softened quickly, as he sat down slowly and quietly.

"Let's make a deal," Lobb offered licking his lips.

Elliot stiffened and stepped forward defensively standing in front of Olivia, "You're not kissing her! I won't allow it." His voice was hard and un-wavering.

Lobb smiled uncontrollably again, "I'm not kissing her…well not yet any ways, you are."

Elliot tilted his head and stifled a smile. Olivia shifted in mild discomfort. Elliot glanced to the window wondering if that was legal. He shrugged, well if it saved lives then…who cares?

"There is a catch though…" Lobb added.

Elliot gritted his teeth. He knew their had to be one. "I want you slap her afterwards." Elliot rapidly wanted to bash the culprit's face in. Olivia wondered if Elliot could do it. She had never seen Elliot slap any woman, she simply couldn't imagine it. "I want you to slap her hard," He added.

"No!" Elliot stated his defiance loudly and noticeably.

"Life at risk El." Olivia stated clearly.

Elliot almost walked over to kiss her in that moment but was stopped by an idea.

"How do I know for sure that you're going to tell us?" Elliot asked.

"Well you never know until you try." Lobb countered.

Elliot closed the space between him and his lover. He pressed his lips to her passionately swirling his tongue gracefully around in her mouth trying (and failing) to make up for the hurtful thing that he was about to do.

They broke apart both out of breath. Elliot stepped about two feet back. Thoughts were funning through his head sluggishly, stalling him.

"I can't," He whispered.

"You have to," Olivia argued, "I understand."

Elliot placed his teeth together and flexed his jaw. He pressed his lips together trying to formulate the strength to slap her, to slap her hard.

"I love you," Elliot whispered through clenched teeth.

Cragen stood outside and muttered, "I didn't see that."

Olivia nodded, "I love you too," She whispered back.

Cragen groaned, "Or hear that."

Elliot took all of his will and used it to slap Olivia as soft and painlessly as possible. He hoped it looked convincing. Olivia's hand went to her cheek as it stung. She didn't know why she was surprised, she had been anticipating it. Elliot pulled Olivia to his chest quickly as achievable, he glared at Lobb.

"Tell me," He uttered the words coldly.

Cragen walked in, "Elliot, Olivia. Leave!" Cragen barked his orders demandingly.

Olivia walked out slightly embarrassed. Elliot had said I love you and kissed her, was Cragen pissed because of that???

The three detectives watched as Cragen calmly asked where he had taken his victims.

"Somewhere special to them," He said, "Their boyfriend's apartment, on their beds. Their workplace or where they used to live."

* * *

**Tell me what you think...8 reviews.**


	12. Loss of Conscienceness

**Author's Note: I'm sorry it took so long guys! My sincere apologies!**

**Favorite Author!!!**

**is....**

**Tommy's My 21**

**Also my super awesome beta reader.**

**Thanks Alex!  
**

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

Beautiful Mistake

Chapter 12

Loss of Consciousness

Olivia came back to consciousness in Elliot's apartment, at first she smiled, thinking he would be next to her. Her thoughts were that it had all been a dream but then she felt the handcuffs. She moaned feeling pain in her abdomen. She suddenly feared for the baby's life.

She yanked at the cuffs starting to panic. She was fighting for her life and for her baby's life. Also…Elliot's life.

"Oh don't bother," Lobb growled from the corner of the room. He was perched on a high barstool. "The cuffs are tight…like you."

Olivia held back a gag. She began to ponder why she was under a lot of blankets, but then she saw all the black roses. She also felt the layer of sweat, one of Lobb's biggest turn ons. Her mind went back to the pain; the pain was where her baby was. Fear couldn't even compare to the pain she felt. The fear felt more substantial…more real.

She felt a lot of clothing so she knew that their was a possibility that she wasn't a special victim yet. They were all over the bed and were longer than the Hot Topic roses and there were more fake thorns. Olivia bit the inside of her lip trying to keep tears in, not wanting the bastard to seem them. Her eyes wandered around the room.

"Did you…yet?" Olivia said her voice cold and hard.

Lobb knew all too well what she was saying. He smiled and chucked while walking to sit next to her on the bed. Her stomach lurched when he say down next to her.

"I don't rape the willing, or the unaware." He stated callously.

Olivia tried to make her sigh of relief not obvious. Lobb rested his hand on the flowers and blankets over her tummy.

"Stomach better?" He asked.

Olivia felt her hands on her stomach, "As if you cared…it's not better, not at all."

She wondered why she felt compelled to tell the truth. He stood up and un-buckled his pants.

"I'm pretty sure I can make you forget the pain in your stomach."

Olivia swiftly had a flashback to his police report. The words being typed out before her.

Charles Lobb:

She skimmed the file mentally.

Distastes: love, pregnant ladies, red roses

Likes: black roses, sweaty women

Olivia rolled her eyes nausea creeping up and threatening to show itself on Charles' bed.

"I'm pregnant," She yelled as she saw him on top of her.

He had his weigh pressed against her gently, until she said the words he hated. He immediately grabbed the mass of blankets and threw her off the bed. She was hurled to the cheery hardwood floor in pain. She forced out a really loud scream.

The next thing Olivia knew there was a new wash cloth pressed to her face. The same smell of chloroform filling her senses vividly.

- - - - -

They found Charles Lobb practically balling into his beer, twenty-one hours and ten minutes after Olivia had disappeared. Elliot had immediately bashed his head into his beer glass. Cragen had Fin and Munch restrain him immediately after.

- - - - -

Elliot was given strict orders to stay away from Charles Lobb. Yet he stood there with a gun in hand trying to pinpoint where it had all went wrong.

Flashback

"I love her and you're hurting her! So you're gonna tell me where she is you son-of-a-bitch." Elliot said, and then he took out his gun and pointed it at the grey-eyed man.

"She's closer to you than you think." He spat.

The words he remembered out of the blue spun in his head frantically. He knew where Olivia was.

The boyfriend's apartment on their bed.

Lobb's voice would haunt him continually for the rest of his life.

- - - - -

Elliot actually found Olivia in the bathtub. The scene he saw he knew would also haunt him for the rest of his life. He pulled Olivia's pregnant, clothed body out of the blood water tub and realized immediately where she was bleed from.

He heard Kacy yell, "But my best friend is in there!"

He never really heard it though. The only thing he could concentrate on was her pale face. The EMT's were loading her onto a stretcher. That stretcher would take Olivia from the bathroom to hospital, Bellevue Medical Hospital, Maternity Ward.

When they got outside there were people crowding as close to the police barriers as possible. Red and blue lights flashed all around them. Elliot didn't ever even feel like he was moving, just floating….floating with her.

They loaded her into the ambulance quickly and effortlessly. Elliot climbed in next and held her hand as soon as he was inside. He knew this wasn't going to be easy, dealing with this.

Then her eyes opened, her beautiful brown eyes opened for a second, then fluttered shut…then open

"The baby, is the baby okay?" She said loudly, frantically.

"Yes the doctors say the baby is fine." Elliot said, "Relax."

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" She was gripping his hand so tight that he wasn't sure that there was any blood in it.

"I'm fine. Olivia did he rape you?"

"He wouldn't…" Olivia explained, "Not with the baby inside me."

Her eyes drifted shut again and she was gone. She wouldn't be waking up for another eight months.

- - - - -

Olivia and the baby had five blood transfusions by the time they got to the hospital. Elliot never left her side until completely necessary. He paced every second he wasn't with her also. Kacy joined him in their new found sport.

They quarreled about what could have been done to prevent this. They felt as if things were going by in slow motion and they truly were.

Then the doctor mentioned words like mental damage, frontal lobe, memory, and the most important, coma. Olivia Benson was in a coma. The strong hearted, hard-headed Olivia was in a coma. His Olivia…with his baby…with his heart.

"How long?" He asked

"Nobody really knows." The doctor answered.

"Can she hear us?" Kacy spoke the words quietly and profoundly.

"She can," The female doctor smiled and then exited.

Elliot looked to the woman who's hand he was holding. He squeezed and then looked to Kacy.

"Can I talk to my girlfriend alone please?" He asked his eyes glossing over with the greatest puppy dog face Kacy had ever seen.

"Yeah, of course…I'll keep everyone out." Kacy said…then she left, taking one pause at the door to take a good long look at Olivia knowing that every single look she took could be her last.

Kacy shut the light wood door behind herself leaving the two lovers alone.

Elliot was quiet for a few moments. He didn't know what to say, what do you say to the woman who has been in a coma for the past few minutes. He started with the stuff that she would demand to know if she was awake right now.

"The baby's fine," He stated grabbing her unresponsive limb, "We got a strong little kid in there. I don't know what…you went through there…I just hope you're okay…well besides the fact that you're in a coma. I just love you so much and I wish I could tell the world.

"I've been thinking of baby names lately. I was thinking of …for a boy, maybe Lamont or Login." He paused thinking of how incredibly easy it was to talk to her conscious and semi-conscious.

"You can pick out the girl name, I know how much you women love doing that." Elliot noted, he stood up…having the intense urge to kiss her.

He pressed his lips passionately to her hoping that somehow it would wake her up he failed miserably…as he would continue to fail for eight horrible months.

* * *

**You guys reached a hundred reviews on this story!!! Who knows I might even post a hundred chapters [yeah right] or you guys can go right on a dreaming. Anyways...my goal for this chapter is 10 but do what you want...I'm more than satisfied with all of my little reviewers.**


	13. Back to Reality

**Author's Note: Sorry people. I took a tiny hiatus from this story because other story ideas were killing my thought process.**

**Favorite Reviewer:**

**svusvu**

**"Wow! I think after that story you should get more than 10.  
The story line is great."**

**It's the little things that get me.  
**

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

Beautiful Mistake

Chapter 13

Back to Reality

Olivia's eyes opened quickly and brightly. All of the noises were just background sounds until she opened her eyes. It was like everything in the world was coming back to life, magnified 20%. The first thing Olivia noticed was her big pregnant swollen belly, definitely a change from the norm. The second was the strong arms of a man. She knew a few things, she was in a hospital, and the man was warm. His arms around her felt oddly comforting even though she had no idea who's arms they were. She actually felt like she was supposed to be in the arms. She turned to look up at him…hoping she would remember him when she did.

She didn't, she didn't even remember the conception of the puffy belly. She put her hands around her stomach already loving the baby she held in her stomach. Her mind wandered to the gender of the baby. Her baby.

The man's grip around her got tighter, and then he realized that she was moving. His lover…who was supposed to be in a coma was moving.

"Olivia?" Elliot was stirring groggily.

Olivia spun around quickly in the bed putting her hands up defensively. "Who the hell are you?"

"Olivia…?" Elliot asked, his head was tilted in question. Disappointment shadowed his face.

"Who are you?" Olivia yelled.

Elliot managed to side-step off the bed, "Olivia…blood pressure. The stress isn't good for the baby."

"Well neither are you?!" Olivia yelled back, "Who are you?"

Nurses were beginning to crowd by the door. Olivia was not being modest; the top of her underwear was showing at the top of her sweats.

"I'm Elliot Stabler. I'm your co-worker." Elliot stated, he leaned in towards her, she shrunk back in a slight moment of fear, "I'm also the father of your baby."

"Hey! Move it! Best friend coming through." Kacy said coming through the line of nurses holding coffee.

"Kacy," Olivia said with immense relief all over her face. She turned around.

"Hot undies," Kacy commented loudly enough for too many people to hear. She put the coffees down on the nearest table, and pulled Olivia into a huge hug. Kacy had to stand on her tippy toes in heels to embrace Olivia without squishing the baby.

"Where have you been? I don't know who anybody is." Olivia's eyes stung with tears.

"Around the world in eighty days?" Kacy joked, "What do you mean? Who do you not know the nurses?"

"This guy…when did I get pregnant?" Olivia explained she had a horribly concerned.

"Well…what do you remember last?" Kacy asked, with gestures handing her a coffee, "Decaffeinated," she assured.

Kacy always got Olivia a cup of coffee when she brought some to the hospital. It was her type of wishful thinking.

"Graduation, throwing my cap in the air to be exact." Olivia said with a shrug.

Elliot rubbed the baldness of his head and walked off. He was grieving for the Olivia that once knew him. He exhaled loudly with glossy eyes.

"Hmm…looks like we have some work to do." Kacy noted taking a sip of her coffee, "Umm where to start where to start."

"Hello! Mysterious man who woke up in my bed!" Olivia broadcasted loudly.

"Oh Elliot," Kacy made a sound that sounded more of a pfft… "You love Elliot…but don't tell your boss that okay."

Kacy winked at Olivia. Kacy placed her hand on Olivia's stomach, "And this little baby…is crazy for you too."

Olivia smiled.

"You know…now that you're awake we should have a little check-up. Find out the gender of the baby."

"You guys don't know?" Olivia asked in complete shock.

"We didn't want the mother of the child to find out last." Kacy said.

Olivia looked offended, "Have you had fun playing make-shift mommy…with my little…boy…toy?" Olivia asked

"Boyfriend," Kacy corrected.

Olivia glanced over to Elliot, "So I love him?" Olivia asked her voice borderline disbelieving.

Kacy laughed and also glanced over to Elliot, "Did you hear that?" She turned back to Olivia, "Yes you love him."

A smile crept up on her face a little, turning one corner of her face up. Olivia straightened out her hospital gown and curled up into her blankets. She leaned towards Kacy who was sitting on the doctor's chair.

"He is kind of hot," Olivia whispered.

Elliot grinned, the comment really made him feel worlds better. Olivia got a horrified look on her face seeing that he heard her comment.

- - - - -

Olivia heard the goo squirt effortlessly unto her all too pregnant abdomen. She was wondering if it was a good thing she didn't remember the past eight months and that dreaded day. She felt the mysterious man's hand gripping hers gently…lovingly.

Kacy had shown Olivia a picture of Lobb. It had done nothing. She had told her what happened and also showed her crime scene photos. It was painful to see the water tainted red from the blood. Knowing that she and her baby were pulled from that water. She also saw a picture of Elliot holding her hand alongside the stretcher.

Pathetic as it was she was already falling in love with him. Olivia Benson was falling in love with a complete stranger.

Olivia felt the goo being rubbed around on her stomach with the prenatal instrument. She held her breath as the black and white fuzz showed up on the screen.

Olivia smiled at Elliot squeezed her hand lightly. "That's my baby," Olivia said letting out her breath.

"Yeah," The nurse confirmed, "A little baby…boy."

Olivia beamed down at Elliot knowing that all men secretly wished for a boy. She heard Kacy walk off muttering a very quiet "Damn it!" She obviously wanted it to be a girl.

- - - - -

Olivia walked into the squad room days later. The doctor had told her that if she went to familiar place it could help jog her memory, although that wasn't certain. So there they were…at the squad room.

Elliot was holding Olivia's hand to steady her very pregnant self. Cragen looked up from his place next to Munch at his desk. He was by her side in almost no time.

That was when the flashbacks started. A smile at Elliot there, taking a victim to the file room there. Cragen walked up to her and she did her best to make a convincing smile. Another flashback, this time it was of Cragen. He was yelling at her loudly about not telling him things. She could see the concern in his face in the flashback but he was still scary when he was mad.

She shrank back from his outstretched hand. Olivia and Elliot were done pretending they weren't together. Elliot grabbed her way his way of telling her that she didn't have to shake hands with Cragen. Olivia looked down and muttered the word, "Flashback." Elliot to a step in front of her protecting her psyche from Cragen's fury.

"She's having flashbacks," Elliot explained this to his boss, "She's probably remembering something unpleasant about you."

"How's her memory," Cragen asked

Olivia didn't like the way they were talking as if she wasn't there. It was slightly intimidating.

"She is remembering bits and pieces of everything," Elliot clarified for the Captain. He walked the trio over to the island of desk that belonged to Elliot and his new partner. "Honey, go ahead and sit down. This is Elizabeth Baber, my new partner."

He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "You'll like her…I'm gonna talk to the Captain for a few seconds. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm remembering things," Olivia said with a little half smile.

"Alright," Elliot said. He headed off with Cragen to the corner while Olivia inspected the new detective. She was stunning and beautiful. Olivia loved her bright cranberry colored hair and the lipstick to match. Bright blue eyes that would take any guy's breath away. She was confident too, she didn't even seem to care that Olivia was scrutinizing.

Over in the corner, Elliot started his pitch to Cragen. "Captain…I was thinking…since Olivia is going to be away from work for awhile. Well…I thought…I'd ask you something." Elliot stuttered in nervousness.

Cragen closed his eyes and looked at his black shoes knowing what Elliot wanted. "You want her don't you?" He said without a doubt.

He nodded, "I need her, Captain. She's carrying my child, I love her, and I want to marry her."

His explanation was very short and to the point. Yet Cragen still had the hardest time deciding how quickly he was going to give in.

"Why are you asking me?" Cragen said giving Elliot a little suspense.

"You're the closest thing she's got to a father, besides you're the boss. You need to know what's going on in your squad room."

"Well," Cragen was trying not to get choked up, "I trust you to take care of her. Don't mess up that trust."

Elliot nodded, "I wouldn't dream of it."

"She's all yours then," Cragen said walking off towards his office. He was wondering if he had just made a big mistake.

- - - - -

Olivia and Kacy were walking through Battery Park later that afternoon. Olivia was trying to keep up her exercising schedule and Kacy was merely trying to help out. It was also a well-known fact that walks speed up the delivery process.

"So how's remembering going?" Kacy asked curiously. She pulled her red coat around her tighter and burrowed herself into the fur of the jacket.

Olivia recalled going into her room earlier that day, and she remembered the ecstasy of the night that Elliot and she first had sex. "I remembered more…things." Olivia said with a bashful smile.

"Things?" Kacy asked with a priceless expression on her face, then she realized what Olivia meant, "Oh…oh…those…things!"

Olivia nodded, "I've had a lot of sex in my bed." She noted.

Kacy smiled with a small laugh, "I've had a lot of sex in my bed too."

- - - - -

Olivia was sleeping up against Elliot. They had been watching a movie in her bed. Her bedroom was the only place in the house that had a VCR.

In her dream she was reliving what she went through with Lobb. Every scream, every little feeling.

She woke up after the part when he chloroformed her for the second time. The sudden movement and muffled scream startled Elliot to wake. He sat up next to her and then put his hands on her shoulders. She jumped and shrank away from him.

"What happened? What's a matter?" Elliot asked groggily rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry, I just…had a dream." Olivia said looking away and closing her eyes trying to get rid of the memories.

"What happened?" He repeated

"Nothing. I'm fine." Olivia said not looking at Elliot still.

Elliot began to wonder if this memory would haunt her for a long time. He pulled her into his arms and ignored her when she tried to escape. A kiss landed on her forehead.

"You can tell me," He whispered soothingly into her hair.

"I remember Lobb…" Olivia told Elliot slightly ashamed.

Elliot held her even tighter, "I'm so sorry. I never should have left you alone."

"I shouldn't have left."

Elliot laid down with Olivia still cradled in his arms. He inhaled her sweet smell with a smile. He wrapped his leg around one of hers lovingly.

"You tired?" Elliot asked running his hand down her stomach.

"I don't want to sleep," Olivia said, "Are you?"

"Not at all," Elliot said with a smile, "Let's talk about something good. Wanna talk about baby names?"

Olivia smiled her eyes catching the little bit of light from the window. "I don't want to fight."

"I promise, that is one thing we won't fight about." Elliot asked convincingly.

"Alright…well what do you have in mind?" Olivia asked.

"Well you might think they're stupid," Elliot warned not looking into her eyes.

"I won't I promise." Olivia stated intertwining her fingers in his.

"Alright…well there is Daughtry…and Lamont."

"Daughtry," Olivia asked with interest, "I like it."

"Really?" Elliot asked.

Olivia nodded. Elliot felt the nod on his chest.

"Daughtry it is." Olivia said quietly.

* * *

**Sorry if you don't like the name. I'm obviously a big fan of Chris Daughtry...so you will have to deal. At least I didn't pick Lamont. Sorry for the scare tayters! **

**Umm review me. I think I deserve ten this time. What do you guys think?  
**


	14. Let's Get Married

**Author's Note:**

**Okay people. I need reviews...I'm getting discouraged.**

**Favorite Reviewer:**

**Krazee Benson Fan  
**

**You're my fave this time because you didn't say much but you did review and that means the world to me.**

Law and Order: Special Victim Unit

Beautiful Mistake

Chapter 14

Let's Get Married

Olivia walked into Elliot's apartment after she came home from the gym one day. She had taken a shower in the locker room at the gym, changed clothes and cleaned up. She was wearing a pair of sweatpants with stripes down the sides of the legs. The red tank top she was wearing showed her black lacy bra underneath. She knew it would be extremely distracting to Elliot.

The scent in the apartment was almost overwhelming. It was a mix of flowers, fruit, and burning wicks. The smell of candles. She braced herself for an overly romantic environment when she entered the room. She got it.

All of the shades were pulled closed, the draped changed from black to red. The floor was glittered with red rose petals. Roses filled all of the flat surfaces. Olivia's breath was taken away. It was warm and welcoming. She even felt the baby kick, in excitement?

She walked into the dark room and looked around quietly. "Elliot. This isn't funny…."

It took a few seconds for the video to come on.

"El…you're freaking me out."

The video's music started playing immediately after she said that. She spun around to read the slides.

Olivia

We've been friends and partners for a long time now…

And I think it's time…

That we admit that we love each other…

What better way is there…?

Than marriage…

So I guess what I'm trying to say is…

Olivia Benson…

Will you marry me?

Her lungs didn't refill for a second or two. She spun around, her eyes searched for Elliot. Her eyes fell on him; he was wearing black slacks and a white button-up. He had the last two buttons un-buttoned to expose a bit of his chest. He looked enormously sexy.

"Elliot…" Olivia said her gasp fading with time.

"Marry me?" He asked

She wrapped herself around him burying her face into his neck. After the tears cleared enough for her to see she started to kiss a trail to his lips. She felt the baby kicking Elliot through her skin.

"Elliot…" Olivia continued to whisper, "I barely know you."

"You've known me for ten years now don't give me that crap Olivia." Elliot chided her grabbing her hand, not willing to let go.

"I don't remember," Olivia sustained her whispering

Elliot rested his forehead against hers.

"Do you love me?" Elliot asked

Olivia closed her eyes hating how easily she had fallen in love with him. There was no measureable amount of time that she spent with him, or spent thinking about him.

She nodded making both of their heads bob up and down. She felt the kicking again.

"Daughtry wants us to be married too." Elliot informed her.

Olivia smirked at him with much attitude. "Daughtry doesn't know much about what I'm going through Elliot…and neither do you."

Olivia shrugged out of his arms and made a beeline for the door.

"Olivia please don't do this." Elliot pleaded.

She just ignored him.

- - - - -

Olivia ignored the millionth phone call from Elliot. She begun to hate her ring by the band she supposedly loved. The red burgundy door with a twenty one stood out to Olivia. It was Kacy's door. Her salvation was right in front of her. She couldn't bring herself to knock on the door. Her greatest desire in that single moment was to run back to Elliot and tell him yes, but that was too forward for someone like Olivia to do.

Olivia knocked three rough loud knocks. They seemed to echo to her, and then there was the sound of quiet footsteps. The door opened fluidly and Kacy appeared flashing her brilliant white teeth.

"What are you doing here?!" Her face was unwelcoming.

"Seeing my best friend is that a problem?" Olivia walked into the apartment because she felt like it was right, "Man I wish I could drink right now."

"Whoa, Miss Benson…you are supposed to be a to-be-Mrs. Stabler by now. What are you doing here?!" Kacy asked again.

Olivia grimaced at her name the way Kacy said it, although she secretly loved the thought of it. "Please don't say that. It's nauseating. I'm sure it's not good for the baby."

Kacy looked at Olivia un-amused, "What happened? I was sure that our plan would work."

Olivia's face turned sour. "It was your idea?"

Kacy shook her head. "No it was all him. I just suggested little things in the apartment, like stalking the fridge with ice cream, and the drapes."

"I should have stolen the ice cream on my way out." Olivia chided herself.

Kacy walked off and said with sarcasm, "You wouldn't be able to run away quickly enough."

Olivia fought the urge to glance and stick her tongue out at Kacy. She resisted and walked into the kitchen knowing that Kacy always had the freezer stocked with Ben and Jerry's Coffee Ice Cream. Olivia pulled it out and headed for the spoon drawer.

"I hate being pregnant sometimes," Olivia noted.

Kacy smiled and ushered her to the couch to sit down. Olivia sat crossed up never taking the spoon from her mouth.

"I go back to work tomorrow," Olivia informed Kacy, "Well…I go back to my desk."

Olivia said the words smugly, she hated riding a desk. Kacy smiled acknowledging her unwillingness to go to her desk period. She loved the field a little too much sometimes.

"I bet Elliot is dying right now," Kacy brought up the simple fact.

Olivia's face was brought down a few levels of happiness. She hated thinking of Elliot when she was supposed to be mad at him because it made her realize that she really couldn't be mad at him unless he was extremely wrong…which was a rare occurrence.

"He's waited so long for this." Kacy added. Her goal was to guilt Olivia into running into Elliot's arms.

Those words caught Olivia's attention. Score…Kacy thought.

"How long?" Olivia asked not really aware.

"Do you want me to be technical?" Kacy asked knowing he had been waiting years for her oblivious best.

"Kacy, how long has it been since you've known he wanted to propose?" Olivia was getting harsh and demanding.

Kacy seemed to think for a while. "Months, before you slipped into your little coma." Kacy smiled informingly.

Olivia shook her head knowing he's wanted her longer than that. "Kacy…we have to fix this. I love him. I want this, I just don't want to lose him."

"Well don't."

- - - - - -

Olivia woke up to her cell phone ringing. She groaning knowing that it was probably only eight at the latest. Sleeping in had become a goal for her recently because it was so hard to get to sleep and most of the time the sleep wasn't good. Besides…she wasn't figuring on much sleep after the baby was born anyhow.

Her hand extended out to the all too far away bedside table. She reached around looking for the phone. She finally felt the screen of it and grabbed it up. She brought it up to her face and examined the screen trying to figure out who was calling.

The captain…uh-oh. This wasn't bound to be good…although, it could mean that she could go back to work early. Maybe they caught a case and they needed her.

"Hello," Olivia had forgot about how professional she used to be.

"Olivia?" The captain asked puzzled as to why she had used the all too typical greeting. It wasn't like her to answer her boss' call with a hello.

"Umm…yeah." Olivia contained herself refraining from saying 'That's who you called isn't it?'

"What happened with you and Elliot?" He asked sternly.

"What do you mean?" Olivia said not wanting to tell him what Elliot had done quite yet.

"He came to my office this morning telling me that he was going to go on hiatus. He said he just needed a break from you." Cragen was talking fast with his explaining. "What'd you do to him Liv?"

"I didn't do anything!" Olivia said defensive, finally sitting up in bed.

"Olivia," All Cragen had to do was say her name sternly for her to break under the pressure.

"He proposed," She mumbled inaudibly.

"What?" Cragen asked

"He proposed." She said it so he could hear this time.

"Are you kidding me?" Cragen asked, Olivia could hear him moving. She assumed he reclined a little in his brown office chair and he was rubbing his head. "He's such an idiot. You barely remember him."

"My point exactly," Olivia muttered.

"Are you still coming back tomorrow?" He asked

"Of course," Olivia assured him.

"Good…believe it or not this place is a mess without you." Cragen told her thinking back on the small fire, and the multiple partners Elliot went through.

"Captain, the squad is always a mess." Olivia joked.

- - - - - -

Olivia had gotten into her car and was headed to Elliot's apartment. She was traveling pretty fast on Broadway. That was until she came to a light. Then she had to wait. She started searching her pockets for her phone. She figured commuting to his house wouldn't be fast enough.

She got out her phone and dialed the number. Then she paused as the phone was ringing. She remembered his number, she had been searching through the address book ever since she had woken up from the coma. This was a breakthrough.

"Hello…….Liv?....Liv?" Elliot was starting to yell.

"Hi sorry." Olivia said, "Elliot. I want to work this out."

"Really?" Elliot was disbelieving. This was some cruel trick she was playing on him.

"Yeah El. Let's get married…ok?" It scared her to say those words but she couldn't go without saying them.

"Oh thank god." Elliot said looking around, taking in his surroundings. "Olivia where are you?"

"On Broadway….passing the Broadway Café."

"I'm on Broadway too. Pull over I'll be there in a second."

- - - - - -

Elliot was there in less than five minutes, lights and sirens on. He stopped right next to Olivia's car. The traffic was piling up in front of him anyways. They both got out of the car. Elliot ran around with the ring. He pulled her into a forceful kiss.

"I love you," He said in between kisses.

"I love you too." She smiled.

He put the ring on her finger and they were engaged.

* * *

**Baby comes in the next chapter...or does he?**

**Umm please review....and review my other story too!...it's called When Marriage Becomes a Sin**


	15. Engagement Party

**Author's Note: Sorry this took so long! Better late than never I always say.**

**We're almost to my hit record...so...keep hitting up this story when I post more!  
**

**Best Reviewer for Chapter 14 is:**

**Ellivia**

**Awesome Review! Thank you so much!!!  
**

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

Beautiful Mistake

Chapter 15

Engagement Party

Olivia watched her red-headed friend arranging some flowers as a centerpiece for her coffee table. The nausea was coming in waves to Olivia and the engagement party was sounding less and less appealing. She wanted to see hers and Elliot's friends and to show off the ring but the nausea was killing her.

The fact that she was about to pop wasn't helping anything either. Also it's not unheard of for people to judge when a woman is pregnant at her engagement party. Then there was the fact that she had invited Elliot's mother and father. She knew that'd he raise hell about that but she didn't care. His mother had a right to know, and so did his father.

People were due to blow in at any time. Olivia thought about standing up when she heard a knock on the door but when she tried Casey yelled at her. So she remained seated. Olivia saw Casey open the door for Kacy Gallo, and usher her inside. Kacy had brought in two folding chairs to be helpful.

"Hey prego." She said to Olivia.

Another wave of intensive abhorrence rolled over Olivia's stomach. She closed her eyes and took the blow steadily.

Kacy started to unpack a bag of groceries she brought in. She glanced over and caught Olivia going pale. She looked closer and saw sweat forming on her head.

"Liv…you okay?" She asked with solicitude.

Olivia nodded pursing her lips together. Casey looked up from her position at the kitchen bar.

"Olivia lay down." She said making her way to her bathroom.

Kacy walked over to the couch and felt Olivia's forehead. It was cold and damp with sweat.

"Do you want me to call off the party?" Kacy asked with a tilt of the concerned head.

"No…" Olivia said immediately. She knew Elliot wanted to show off and she didn't want to ruin that for him. "It's just nausea."

Casey came back into the room with a blood pressure monitor. Olivia looked at her and rolled her eyes. She put her arm out willingly though. There was a knock at the door and both of the K/Casey's looked at each other.

"I'll get it," Casey said remembering her crush was coming.

Casey let in Lydon Reed, who was her crush, and also mourning the fact that Olivia was off the market for good. He glanced over to the couch taking off his jacket.

"Is Olivia okay?"

Kacy had gone to get Olivia a washrag so she could cool herself down.

Casey nodded suppressing a dirty look. She put his jacket in the closet and went back to getting Olivia's blood pressure taken.

When they finally figured it out people had been arriving in droves. Almost everyone was present except for the groom to be himself. Olivia's blood pressure was fine and she seemed to be feeling better. Her perspiration rate also went down and she was up walking around and talking to people.

Elliot finally arrived wearing a pair of nice black slacks and a white button up shirt. Olivia saw him walk in the door and couldn't help but smile when she saw his beaming face. He walked straight to her and put his arm around her waist. He missed the fact that his parents were talking in the corner. This was something they hadn't done in quite a while. Olivia was quite proud of her accomplishments of the night.

"Hey how you feeling?" He asked her.

"Really great," Olivia said really contradicting herself as she stumbled into his arms, and into his kiss.

He just smiled as she pulled away.

"You really should be sitting down."

Olivia gave him a chiding look and tilted her head. "I'm fine, I promise."

Elliot caught something out of the corner of his eye. It was his parents talking over in the corner and near them Casey and Lydon also talking.

"Looks like you've been doing some peacekeeping." He noted.

"You're not surprised…" She noted.

"Honey, I'm a detective…I knew you were going to invite them the moment you knew it." He said with a smile.

She made a face at him as they got ready to talk to an upcoming friend, coming to say congratulations.

- - - - - -

Olivia was sitting at her desk doing paperwork. She sat about a half a foot from the edge of the desk on account of the fact that she was nine-months pregnant. She glanced up to Elliot and caught his eye. She smiled, and had to overcome the extreme urge to grab his hand over the desks. She stood up to go file one of her reports. She was unsteady getting up and Elliot stood up and rushed by her side.

"You okay?" He asked

She nodded putting her hand on the small of her back to support herself. "Just pregnant," she stated, "Go back to work…I'm fine."

She headed for the file room waddling all the way. When she got there she put the file in the correct cabinet. She suddenly felt pain, and she grabbed the cabinet for stability. Then she felt water gush from between her legs.

She cried out in pain as another surge of pain rippled through her. "Elliot!" She screamed.

In less than a minute Cragen rushed into the room followed closely by Elliot. Elliot took the hand that wasn't gripping the filing cabinet to secure her balance.

"My water broke." Olivia said taking deep breaths to calm herself.

Elliot ran his hand along the side of her face, partially to calm her and partially to move her hair out of her face. Olivia moved her hand from the filing cabinet to her stomach and started moving towards the door.

By the time she got to the entrance of the squad room she was relieved to see that Munch had went to retrieve a wheelchair. She protested anyways saying she could walk but the three men assured her that she wasn't getting out of the police station unless she was in a wheelchair, so she sat down.

- - - - - -

The five of them all piled into the same car, Elliot's Crown Victoria. Olivia had one hand on either side of the baby. She thought she'd keep her composure better than this but on the inside she was freaking out about everything. She wasn't ready for anyone to see her indisposed.

When they arrived she could feel her tenseness straining her muscles. She needed to relax now. She couldn't believe she was going to be a mommy in just a few hours. It felt so chimerical, like she was floating on cloud nine and it was due to arrive at heaven any moment.

They got her inside and she was being checked out within ten minutes.

- - - - - -

It was midnight that night and there was still no baby. Olivia was sitting in her hospital bed half asleep. Kacy Gallo was sitting in a chair reading a magazine in the corner. Casey Novak was staring at the contraction monitor watching how close they were coming together. Elliot's mom was joining in on that little sport while knitting. Elliot was sleeping in a chair next Olivia's side.

It was starkly quiet except for Elliot's breathing. The hospital nurses had given Olivia muscle relaxants and of course an epidural.

Minutes passed and no words were spoken. The anticipation just rose and fell like the lines on the graph.

Then the contemplation catapulted itself up again when the contractions came closer than they ever had before. Kacy looked to Elliot's mom to see if she caught the same thing. The doctor had instructed them to wait until they came close together for about five minutes, so the waiting for five minutes began.

Elliot's mom was knitting a blanket for the baby and she suddenly began to knit more quickly. The different colors in the yarn was making another row on the blanket apace.

Olivia started to stir in her sleep. The group watching wondered if she was feeling the contractions. Her eyes flashed open instantaneously and her whole body convulsed once. Elliot was pulled from his un-cognizant state.

Elliot was perceptive and accessing the situation within seconds. He looked from the monitor back to Olivia and then to the monitor again.

"Did you feel a contraction?" He asked.

She closed her eyes and tried to tranquilize herself but she kept having flashbacks of the horrid nightmare. The very point where her peach colored baby turned into peach colored lava and started frying her from the inside out.

"It was just a dream." She told him. She couldn't tell if that sounded like she was telling him or convincing herself.

"Are you okay?" He asked

She thought about the phrase okay. It inferred that she wasn't dying or in pain. She was in neither of those, so she nodded.

"Your contractions have been coming closely together for the past four minutes." Casey informed her.

"Ok…thank you." Olivia said before exhaling.

Another minute passed in silence and the contractions persisted close together, and the nurses were called in.

It was time for the birth of Daughtry Stabler.

* * *

**Reviews make my day!**


End file.
